AL LIMITE
by Saadesa
Summary: La muerte de su madre lo marcó, las exigencias de su padre lo hicieron duro. Lo único que lo hacía sentir vivo era la adrenalina y la emoción correr a más de 330K/h. Al posar sus manos sobre el volante ahuyentaba los demonios y así poder mantener cierto equilibrio en su interior. Hasta que apareciera ella y sintiera desvanecerse aquello por lo que tanto luchaba. TERRYFIC
1. AL LIMITE CAPITULO 1

AL LIMITE

CAPITULO 1

La carrera estaba a punto de empezar, expectación se propagaba entre la multitud para el banderazo de salida.

Preparado y con su casco en las manos y listo para salir Terrence Grandchester, estaba dentro de la plaza de su equipo. El viento combinado junto con lluvia se hacían presente, contrastando con los dos días anteriores, el de práctica y clasificación. Sus emociones se reflejanban en el clima de aquel día, la brisa movía su cabello castaño. No eran el mejor día para correr, las condiciones eran peligrosas, hacía más de un año que no pisaba una pista de carreras.

-¿Qué te parece? -le dijo su compañero de escudería, Charlie Milton-. Vaya dia para que vuelvas a correr amigo, -palmeo su hombro

Terrence solo se encogió de hombros y no respondió tenía la vista perdida en algún punto. Sus ojos azules eran inexpresivos.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? -volvió a preguntar Charlie.

Hacía más de un año que Terrence Grandchester no corría. Una parte del día solo se la paso dando órdenes y gritando a los ingenieros mecánicos como si ellos no supieran hacer su trabajo.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, es solo que… -no termino la frase antes de que Charly respondiera:

-Si ya se que la mitad de la Escudería McLaren es tuya y aparte eres el piloto número uno. Es la última carrera de la temporada, no es necesario que corras hoy.

-¿Celos acaso? -dijo en burla a su ex amigo.

-¡No! sabes que te considero mi mejor amigo, por ti es que hoy estoy aquí.

-Antes eramos mejores amigos -lo miró con sus ojos azul profundo, su mirada iba llena de reproche-. Si no mal recuerdo te acostaste con la mujer que amaba.

-La mujer que amas, -dijo Charly, si no la amaras, no tendrías esa actitud hacia mi.

-Basta no quiero hablar de Candy, ahora y menos recordar que tú, el que se decía ser mi mejor amigo, al que yo consideraba mi hermano, me traiciono acostándose con ella.

-Eso es de lo que quiero hablar contigo Terry, tengo que confesarte algo amigo.

-No soy un cura para que te confieses -rió con sorna.

-Terry te mentí, aquella noche yo no estaba con ella, te hice creer que estábamos juntos en aquel bar, y si estuvimos juntos pero al salir esa noche, ella no dejó que la llevara a su casa, nos despedimos, no paso nada entre nosotros, después supe que ella tuvo aquel accidente y tu nisiquiera te apareciste a verla.

-¡Eres un Maldito!

Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él cuando la persona que lideraba el equipo se hizo presente.

-¡Basta ustedes dos! -dijo la voz de Ronald Dennis el presidente ejecutivo de Mclaren, por todos conocido como Ron.

-Terry estas apunto de correr, calmate y tu Charly recuerden que somos un equipo.

Terry trató de controlar sus emociones, y solo se puso el casco.

-¡Perdóname amigo necesitaba confesarlo! y pedirte perdón, -gritó para que lograra escucharlo pues Terry ya tenía el casco puesto-. Lo sabes te considero mi mejor amigo, te debo tanto.

-Eso lo debiste pensar hace más de un año.

Terry trató de controlar sus emociones, y sólo avanzó unos pasos dejándolo ahí parado.

-¡Perdóname Terry! ¡Por favor buscala! ella ignora todo esto -alcanzó a decir mientras lo vio dar la vuelta y alejarse.

Terry avanzó hacia los pits y entró en el carro, al subir al auto su corazón y mente no razonaba, la noticia que le acababa de dar aquel que considero su amigo por años. Lo conocía desde niño y un día así de la noche a la manana le hiciera creer que se acostó con la mujer que tanto amaba, ese día lo recordaba muy bien.

Ese amor lo convirtió en odio total hacia Candy, es lo que creyó durante un largo año, la odiaba y no tenía deseos de volver a verla nunca más, aquel día con el enojo solo la corrió del departamento que compartía con ella, tomo sus cosas las empaco y la dejó afuera cambiando la cerradura, era increíble la manera en que sentía odiarla y la quería fuera de su vida.

Así que esa noche, cuando Candy llegará al apartamento, se llevaría con la gran sorpresa de no poder entrar.

Ella no entendía lo que sucedía estaba confundida. Era la imagen que recordaba de Candy, en los vídeos que vio días después, pues pidió a la administración de los apartamentos mirar el video de seguridad de los pasillos de aquella noche, la vio llorar y sentarse esperándolo hasta que horas después miró como su amiga Annie fue por ella, no sentía nada se dijo así mismo, de un momento a otro aquel amor se convirtió en odio y se dijo que jamás volvería a amar a ninguna otra mujer.

Esa noche él solo corrio a un bar para tratar de olvidar, y con aquellos tragos de alcohol solo provocaban todo lo contrario. Cuando regresó a su departamento pensó que tal vez la encontraria sentada en el piso esperando por él y no fue asi, no encontró rastros de la mujer del la cual se había enamorado.

Con el motor encendido y a segundos de que se diera el banderazo de salida lo único que atino a decir fue.

-¡Maldito seas Charly! me la vas a pagar no he corrido en un año perdí toda esta temporada pero hoy volverás a saber quien es el mejor…

Con sus emociones al tope y su corazón a mil por hora, empezó a sentir la adrenalina esa que lo hacía disfrutar tanto de correr, sentir la libertad de no ser presionado por su padre, ese lugar, ese auto, era su todo, corría libre como el viento, la muerte nunca le preocupo, aunque sabía que cada vez que lo hacía corría el riesgo de poder morir, correr a 320 Kilómetros por hora era algo que disfrutaba plenamente, la temporada pasada se coronó campeón, un sueño que solo unos pocos logran y este año a causa de un accidente de auto que lastimó su pierna no había podido participar hasta la última carrera de la temporada, no le importaba si no era Campeón quería demostrar porque había sido el mejor el año anterior, pero sin embargo en ese momento sabia que aquella pasion que tenia por correr pasó a segundo plano cuando la conoció a ella, esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo cautivaron y por una estupida mentira la sacó de su vida sin darle la oportunidad de explicar algo.

Lo último que esperaba ese dia es que Charly tocara ese punto, y confesara su maldita mentira. Ahí estaba al límite de todas las emociones odio y amor, por más de un año sintió odiar a Candy más que nunca por haberle traicionado con aquel que consideraba su hermano y de un momento a otro esa barrera de odio que levantó se desmoronó haciéndole ver que la amaba más que nunca y la quería de vuelta en su vida, recordó que en su casa estaban un sobre que había llegado de parte del abogado de ella, incapaz de abrirlo y pensando que afectaría sus emociones para la carrera lo dejó sobre el escritorio de su oficina.

El dia anterior logró posicionarse en los primeros seis para salir en la carrera. El banderazo de salida fue dado y con sus manos apretando el volante iniciaba la carrera, el zumbido de los carros se empezó hacer presente, ese sonido que desde niño lo apasionó, cuando viera por primera vez una carrera de el gran premio de la Fórmula Uno.

-Grandchester, me escuchas -le llamaban los Ingenieros Mecánicos por medio, de los audífonos-. Tienes que Calmarte Terry estás llevando el auto al límite, la computadora indica que hay una falla en la refrigeración, y tus llantas tienen que ser cambiadas, tienes que salir a los pits.

-¡Terry!... ¡Terry! por favor respondeme soy Stear, entra en razón puedes provocar un accidente, cede el paso a Charly, ¡sal a los pits ahora mismo!

Un río de rabia recorría todo su cuerpo era en vano lo que le decían no escuchaba, y un velo rojo de rabia cubría aquellos bellos ojos azul profundo, lo unico que veia era imagen de la mujer que amaba siendo acariciada por su mejor amigo esa imagen lo acompañó cada día, hora, y segundo de un año y medio, sintió un odio profundo por ambos, de hecho llegó a creer que el bebé que ella esperaba era de Charly y no de él. Sabía que la alejó de su vida, ella estaba embarazada de su hijo, un hijo de él.

-Candy ¿Donde estas? !Maldita sea soy un estúpido!

En ese instante él sintió el impacto de un carro por la parte trasera y salió volando dando vueltas y otros dos autos colisionaron detrás de él provocando una explosión. El miro todo en camara lenta su vida delante de el y lo unico que logro gritar fue:

-Candy...!

continuara...

* * *

Bueno aqui estoy nuevamente escribiendo esta es idea que traje por bastante tiempo en mi cabeza tenia que ponerlo en papel jejeje ya no podia solo trayendolo en mi cabeza, espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, pues tratare de hacerlo al mismo tiempo en la whattad se que para muchas es mas facil leer ahi. Nos leemos en proximo capitulo Saadesa 3 ;D


	2. AL LIMITE CAPITULO 2

AL LIMITE

CAPÍTULO 2

-¡Candy! ¡Candy…! -la llamaba su amiga al entrar corriendo a su cuarto.

-¿Que pasa Annie? por qué tanto grito, mira que es difícil que tu entres a mi habitación, así que prepárate lo mismo haré cuando estés con Archie. -guiño su ojo y río.

-Candy deja de jugar, mira el video que acaba de ser subido a Twitter, es sobre la carrera de autos.

-No quiero ver nada, hasta cuando insistiras Annie, Terrence Granchester me sacó de su vida, y todavía hoy sigo sin entenderlo y luego su traición, te pido no me hables mas de él.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! no lo entiendes él podría estar muerto.

-¡Qué has dicho!

-¡Mira, necesitas ver esto? -le entregó el celular.

Candy miró la imagen en cámara lenta, no lo podía creer. Resbaló de sus manos el celular

-Dicen que alguien falleció, no se si sea Terry o Charly pero dijeron que la escudería McLaren está de luto.

La rubia solo sintió flaquear las piernas su cabeza daba vueltas y corrió al baño a vomitar, Annie sólo recogió su cabello para poder ayudarla, la ayudó a incorporarse y con una toalla húmeda limpio su rostro, tomó de uno de los cajones del baño el frasco de alcohol y se lo dio a oler.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-No, Annie no me siento bien, no se que haré si él ha fallecido, no estoy más a su lado, hasta la fecha de hoy sigo sin entender ¿qué fue lo que hice? ¿en que me equivoque? nunca me había entregado a alguien así, tan sólo al mirarnos la primera vez, hubo chispas entre nosotros aún lo recuerdo.

*Flashback*

-Candy, anda vamos a la carrera -le decía, su medio hermano, Albert.

-No quiero, no me siento bien

-¡Vamos! tiene tiempo que no vemos trabajar a papá, él equipo no ha tenido una buena racha y siempre que vas tú ganan, dice que eres su amuleto de la suerte, el también nos necesita la muerte de tu madre ha sido fácil, no solo es difícil para ti, ya son casi dos años de que ella no está con nosotros, oh acaso es por ese noviecito que tuviste, ya deja de pensar en ese idiota de Michael, no sabe lo que perdió eres una gran mujer, verás que pronto tocará a tu puerta el verdadero amor, así que anda prepara las maletas el jet nos espera en el hangar en dos horas.

Candy siempre amó ese mundo de autos y carreras y también le trajo uno de los tragos más amargos de su vida, el de que su padre falleciera en un accidente de prácticas en la pista de carreras de la Fórmula 1, siendo piloto, esa era la razón por la cual a ella también la apasionaba ese mundo lleno de adrenalina desde pequeña, dos años después su madre se casó con el padre de Albert, nada menos que el dueño de la escudería Renault cuando ella tenía doce años, aquel hombre la acogió y la cuido como si fuera su propia hija y Albert la recibiera como su verdadera hermana.

Y vaya que Albert, tuvo razón, sobre ese día, el amor tocó a la puerta de su corazón.

"Cupido se equivoca conmigo siempre"

pensaba Candy mientras se arreglaba para ir a la carrera, se ponía un poco de polvo base en su rostro, rubor en su mejillas y brillo en sus labios.

Antes de la carrera a Candy le encantaba pasearse por los pits y pasar a saludar a uno de sus mejores amigos Stear, su compañero de universidad, ambos estudiaron la misma carrera, a ella le apasionaban los autos era un mundo en el cual le disfrutaba estar.

Cuando corrió a abrazar a Stear chocó con uno de los pilotos de la escudería McLaren, haciéndola caer al piso, él joven de ojos azules le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella aceptó la ayuda.

-¡Gracias! -es lo único que atinó a decir Candy, algo apenada.

-De nada pecosa.

Ella se volteó a míralo de forma retadora.

-¿Como me has dicho?

-¡Pecosa! -repitió burlonamente.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¿Sabes con quien hablas pecosa?

-No se, ni me interesa, supongo que con un estúpido arrogante.

-Estas hablando con el ganador de hoy.

-Jajaja -rió Candy-. Eres muy modesto, pues sabes dicen por ahí que yo doy suerte para que ganen, y hoy mi querido engreído pierdes, hoy el ganador será algún piloto de la escudería Renault.

-¡Por favor! ¡no sabes lo que dices! para ellos esta temporada no ha sido nada buena.

-Pues ya te lo dije, hoy ganan, así que prepárate, -se dio la media vuelta y lo dejo ahí parado.

El joven de ojos azul profundo y cabello castaño solo la observo caminar y correr a los brazos de su jefe Tecnico en Ingenieria Mecanica, nada menos que el cerebrito Stear Cornwell, como el le decia de juego.

-Vaya Stear si que tienes suerte, ¡que chica he…! toda una belleza, pero con ese carácter, solo un idiota la soportaría.

La carrera transcurrió ése domingo y efectiva mente para el gran ego de Terry, el piloto Nico Hulkenberg, por asombroso que pareciera ganó, dejando a Terry en segundo lugar.

En el momento de la premiación en el podio el pudo observar a la rubia mirarlo con una mezcla de atracción y deseo ¿acaso? sacudió la cabeza para quitar esa idea tan bizarra de su mente la volvió a mirar y ella le sonrió y guiñó el ojo, cuando bajo la busco entre la multitud, camino y no la encontró acaso la bruja que le hecho la maldicion desapareció penso.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿donde estas? ¡necesito verte!

Recordó que la vio con Stear, camino y la encontró sonriendo y platicando felizmente con él. Se acercó y ella volteó, y no puedo evitar decirle en burla.

-Te lo dije, que hoy ganaría la escudería Renault.

-Solo fue suerte, -respondió molesto.

-No, no lo creo amigo -mencionó Stear-. Así como la vez, ella es el amuleto de la escudería Renault, lo tengo comprobado que cuando ella viene ellos ganan.

-¡Bla….! Esas son tonterías, no lo creo.

-¡Así que no lo crees! He... -dijo la rubia pues muy bien te lo demostrare, acabas de perder en este circuito de Albert Park en Australia, la temporada acaba de empezar, sólo vine por petición de mi hermano, pero con tal de molestar a un arrogante presumido como tú, iré a Sakhir en Bahréin, hace mucho tiempo que deje de andar en todas las carreras, pero con tal de fastidiarte lo haré.

-No creo que una pecosa como tú, me haga daño ni tus maldiciones estúpidas.

-Jaja…..-río Candy-. No seas tan incrédulo a partir de hoy seré tu mayor Maldición.

Él la sujetó por el brazo, en ese instante pensaba decirle sus cuantas verdades a esa rubia de ojos hechiceros, pero el contacto de su piel lo hizo estremecerse una sensación nunca antes experimentada era presente en todo su cuerpo, la soltó al escuchar el grito de Stear.

-¡Grandchester déjala! ¿qué te pasa? ¡te estás volviendo loco!

La soltó y la miro a los ojos. -Te demostraré que estás loca, se dio la media vuelta refunfuñando, esto no son más que estupideces.

Candy hecho a reír.

-Que patán y engreído, es un tonto ese tal Terrence Grandchester.

Por alguna razón le gustó pronunciar su nombre sintió una cálida sensación en su pecho.

-Candy, ¿deberás piensas ir a la siguiente carrera? -preguntó Stear al observar que no quitaba su mirada sobre él, viéndolo alejarse.

-Pues en realidad no pensaba hacerlo, pero con tal de fastidiarlo porque no, no soy el amuleto de la Renault, tu también te pasaste al decirle eso, hay veces que he estado presente y pierden, ese es un decir de mi padre y ahora de mi hermano Albert.

-Pero Terry, no es un chico nada fácil, si la carrera que viene estás presente y el no logra ganar te aseguro no se quedará tranquilo.

-Ay no le tengo miedo es un pobre niño rico, que ha tenido siempre todo, estar aquí para él es un juego.

-No, Candy te equivocas, él es hijo de un poderoso hombre de Inglaterra, sus raíces son de la realeza si no me equivoco su padre es un duque, pero tu sabes las cosas no son como hace 100 años donde los forzaban a tomar un cargo, ve para no ir tan lejos la boda del príncipe Harry, al menos ya no es todo tan estricto. Terry él decidió este camino, su padre le quitó todo el apoyo financiero dejándolo en la calle básicamente pensando que regresaría a su lado. Cuando llegó a la escudería McLaren, no tenía nada y Ronald Dennis le dio la oportunidad, es talentoso de hecho vivió un tiempo conmigo, compartimos un departamento, fue en la época que tu y yo estábamos en la universidad por eso te puedo decir que debajo de esa faceta de engreído como tú le dices hay un buen chico que ha sufrido mucho.

Candy se quedó pensando aquella tarde en las palabras de Stear, y aunque pensó mucho si debiera seguir aquel juego de la maldición, tomó la decisión de seguir la mentira y aparte la dejo intrigada el hecho que le dijera que él sufrió, algo le había llamado la atención de aquel chico de ojos azul mar profundo.

Pasó una semana antes de la siguiente carrera. No lo pudo quitar de su mente y pensamientos, la mirada que le diera desde el podio de premiación. Sintió su cuerpo electrizarse nuevamente de recordarlo.

-¡Candy..! ¡Candy…! -la llamaba su amiga Annie.

La rubia al ver el video y pensar que pudiera ser Terry el que falleció, se perdió en el limbo de sus pensamientos, delante de ella vinieron todos los recuerdos de lo vivido, un año atrás de una relación, tierna y pasional a la vez, se entregó a él en todos los aspectos, que cuando él le pidiera se fueran a vivir juntos ella aceptó, aunque siempre creyó que le entregarían un anillo y le dirían ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? No fue así, él llegó a cambiar todo a su vida, fue demasiado rápido y se casaron en secreto y en una boda Express en Mónaco en una ciudad hermosa llena de lujos y glamour, el día que se realizará la carrera ahí en una de las ciudades más excéntricas, de eso hacía más de un año.

Recordó como Charly la invitó a tomar un trago mientras Terry concedía una entrevistas por la carrera ganada.

-Candy necesito decirte algo.

-Bien dime aquí estoy Charly, ¿Que es tan urgente.

-El té está utilizando, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? eres su amuleto de la buena suerte piensa que si no estás a su lado no ganará esta temporada.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Está a tu lado porque tu le hiciste creer lo de la maldición, si no dime cómo crees que lo se yo.

Candy se quedó pensando por un momento en sus palabras.

-Eres una linda chica, mereces algo mejor, él nunca ha tomado a ninguna chica en serio, mira -le señaló la rueda de prensa-. Vez la reportera que lo está entrevistando, ella se llama Susana Marlow antes de que aparecieras tú, después de cada carrera ella era su chica.

Candy observó la escena a lo lejos sintió un pinchazo de celos al ver la manera de cómo aquella reportera miraba a Terry.

-Te lo digo, por que en verdad no mereces ser lastimada, quiero mucho a Terry, él nunca se ha comprometido con nadie en ningún tipo de relación, lo único con lo que se compromete y se entrega totalmente es cuando corre en la pista, esa es su verdadera pasión.

-Eres muy amable Charly, pero no soy una niña, se cuidarme perfectamente y será mi problema lo que pase, si decido arriesgarme en una relación con Terry, se agradece tu preocupación.

Candy, se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacía donde se encontraba Terry, trató de ser fuerte pero indudablemente le había lastimado lo que le dijera Charlie.

Terry al verla acercarse, dejo con la palabra en la boca a la periodista y todos los demás reporteros y corrió hacia Candy.

-Candy, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan seria?

¿acaso ese idiota de Charlie te hizo algo? Te vi platicando con él.

-No, no estoy bien, dime ¿que tal tu entrevista? -evadió el tema.

-Bien hemos terminado, quiero llevarte a cenar a un lugar muy especial debemos festejar mi victoria y la mujer maravillosa que tengo a mi lado -la beso apasionadamente.

Ella al sentir sus cálidos labios, sus temores y miedos se disiparon, es como si estando a su lado todo lo dicho por Charlie, se lo llevara el viento, aunque una rubia a lo lejos con ojos llenos de rabia los miraba.

Ellos dos formaban un mundo en el que les era imposible mirar el odio y la envidia de los que los rodearan. Tanto de Charly como de Susana.

Se encontraban nada menos que en Monaco un lugar y pista donde Terry tenía un amargo recuerdo pues en ese lugar su papá le gritó un día que siempre sería un don nadie sin él. Le quito el dinero y todo tipo de ayuda económica para tratar de hacerlo recapacitar de que se alejara de las carreras de autos. Tenía más des 5 años que años que Terrence Grandchester no sabía nada de su padre.

Ambos llegaron al puerto, y ahí estaba gran y esplendoroso yate que esperaba por ellos, recordó cómo se entregó a él sin prejuicios, fue una noche de pasión y amor donde entregaron sus almas mutuamente y Terry le pidiera que se fuera a vivir con él a Londres, ella sin pensarlo acepto. Siempre se imaginó un anillo, una propuesta y no fue así. El momento vivido con Terry no lo requería, sabía que lo amaba, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, y aunque solo tenían tres meses de conocerse sentía como si sus almas ya se hubieran conocido en otro tiempo y espacio y solo se reencontraron. Y aunque su relacion habia sido mas pasional él nisiquiera sabia su segundo apellido, ni que era hermana de William Albert Andrew, el dueño de la escudería Renault y nada menos quién fabricará los motores para sus carros de la escudería McLaren. Y al casarse con ella no se dio cuenta pues Candy no cambió nunca el apellido White de su padre.

Ella era una Ingeniera Mecánica amaba el mundo de las carreras, sabía correr un auto formula 1 perfectamente pero como mujer seguramente nadie confiaría en ella, para dejar en sus manos más de 10 millones de dólares, y aunque sería la heredera junto con Albert de un Imperio, eso realmente para ella nunca fue importante.

El año que vivo junto a Terry fue hermoso, compartíeron tanto juntos se conocieron mutuamente en muchos aspectos pero ella nunca le contó su parentesco con William Albert Andrew ni que era heredera del Imperio Renault.

Albert su hermano tampoco sabía que estaba casada con Terrence Grandchester solo pensó que estaba Ilusionada con aquel Playboy como lo llamara, pero aceptó la decisión de Candy de irse a vivir con él.

Para Albert fue muy triste verla llegar a casa llorando.

-Sabía que ese idiota te rompería el corazón y no me equivoqué.

-Lo sé Albert pero por favor no me regañes solo abrázame necesito de mi hermano.

Vaya que sí le rompió el corazón y no solo eso, él sabía que cuando la dejó fuera de su vida estaba embarazada.

Y aunque ahora ella era la que no quería saber nada de él, por todo lo que la lastimó no podía negar que lo seguía amando lo supo en el momento que Annie le dijera que tal vez él había fallecido, ahí estaba ella enfrentando el amor y el odio ¿acaso se puede sentir las dos cosas al mismo tiempo?

-Candy me estás escuchando, tienes que ver el video mira. ¡Por favor velo!

Volvió a tomar el celular con sus manos temblorosas ella observó en cámara lenta la colisión entre dos autos del mismo equipo uno golpeó al otro por detrás tratando de revasarlo, haciendo que volara y girara en el aire y el otro diera vueltas como trompo, llegando un carro más a colisionar haciendo que hubiera una gran explosión.

-En este deporte tan peligroso es uno de los riesgos que corre cada corredor -decía un narrador. -Oh por Dios nos acaban de confirmar, si el equipo McLaren está de luto.

-¡Oh por Dios! -dijo la rubia, debe de ser Charly oh Terrence. Candy se estremeció y empezaron a rodar lágrimas de sus ojos verdes.

Annie en el año y medio desde la separación de su amiga no la había visto llorar y eso le preocupaba sabía que cargaba su dolor y ahí estaba viéndola llorar por primera vez, frente a ella. Con el corazón desecho que le podía decir a su amiga en esos momentos sabía que no existían las palabras correctas.

* * *

Un Capítulo más gracias por las que empiezan a seguirme en esta aventura espero sea de su agrado este capítulo no olvides dejar tu comentario siempre es gratificante para una escritora saber que se emocionan con la historia, gracias por su tiempo no leemos el próximo Capítulo con cariño Saadesa :D


	3. AL LIMITE CAPITULO 3

AL LIMILTE

CAPITULO 3

Veinticuatro horas habían pasado desde que Candy recibiera la noticia, no pudo dormir pensando en quién era el piloto fallecido, en las noticias todavía no daban un nombre todo eran especulaciones.

Annie entró en la habitación con una charola de desayuno para su amiga.

-¡Vamos Candy! se que no has pegado el ojo en toda la noche has estado en vela, pero por favor trata de comer algo o enfermeras ayer lo poco que comiste lo vomitaste de la impresión.

-No tengo hambre Annie, ¡necesito saber...! la incertidumbre es peor, no puedo con esto.

Se escuchó timbrar el teléfono de la casa.

Deja ver quien llama, es muy raro que suene el teléfono de casa ya todos usan el celular. Annie regresó apresurada.

-Candy te buscan

-¿Como dices Annie? -preguntó dudosa y dio un sorbo al jugo naranja.

-Es Richard Grandchester -murmuró con la voz entrecortada Annie.

Hubo una pausa, el sorbo de jugo se atragantó en su boca, no pudo evitar escupir, los latidos de su corazón se hicieron presente y su estómago dio un vuelco.

Annie le entregó el teléfono inalámbrico y ella lo tomó.

-Bueno -logró decir en voz baja la rubia.

-No es un buen día hoy, Candy -dijo Richard Grandchester por fin-. En realidad un día muy malo creo que ya debes saber lo de Terrence.

Candy cerró los ojos y una onda de calor y mareo se apoderó de ella.

-Si.

Sí respondió referente al accidente, pero no referente a su muerte. Nunca conoció al Duque de Grandchester, y por lo poco que hablaba Terry del tema, para él su padre estaba muerto, siempre que ella trataba de sacar el tema a flote, él evadió cualquier platica que involucraba a su padre, ¿acaso le llamaba para darle la noticia de su...?

-Entonces seré breve lo he preparado todo. Para que vengas. Un coche te recogerá en tu apartamento de Chicago, y te llevará al aeropuerto, un jet privado te dejará en Londres, y después te recogerán para llevarte a mi casa para que puedas ver a mi hijo asegúrate de...

-¿Como ha dicho? Terry está... Vivo -Candy respiró con fuerza como si golpearan su pecho.

-Creías que está muerto -dijo con brusquedad.

-Disculpe lo pensé por todo el alboroto que se ha hecho, y que no han dado aún el nombre del piloto fallecido no sabía si era Charly o Terry.

-Si, está vivo, pero debo advertirte que no está grave, pero si muy mal herido, No se como esta vivo, pero lo esta.

-Lo siento me imagino por lo que debe estar pasando.

-No necesito de tu compasión

-No me mal entienda Duque de Granchester.

-Mi hijo te necesita, espero que hagas lo que se debe hacer y es; el de que su esposa esté a su lado. Es tu deber estar con él.

-Usted no entiende me alegra tanto que él haya sobrevivido, pero él y yo ya; no estamos juntos desde hace más de un año, de hecho el divorcio...

No la dejó terminar la frase

-No me importa, él te llama no deja de hacerlo, estuvo en quirófano y al estar estable lo he traído a casa con cuidado especializado y está roto en mil pedazos y su mejor amigo acaba de morir.

-Cha... Charly ¡está muerto! -Candy se quedó helada al escuchar la noticia.

No es que fuera su mejor amigo pero en cierta medida estuvo con ella en los tiempos más difíciles, la rubia miró un punto fijo y recordó como siempre la trató con afecto, cosa que a Annie le molestaba pues le decía que ese interés no era solo de amigos y que había algo en él que no le gustaba. Recordó como la citó una tarde en un bar, pues él le llamó llorando, ella sin dudarlo corrió a verlo, Charly se sinceró con ella y le contó sobre cómo Terry lo ayudó, y que amaba a una mujer pero no era capaz de confesarle su amor, entre copas la rubia escuchó la historia desde su niñez y cómo sufrió quedando huérfano desde pequeño, Candy lo abrazó de una forma fraternal, pero lo que Candy nunca supo es que una reportera obsesionada con Terry, tomó fotografías donde pareciera que con aquel abrazo se besaban, con un poco de edición y serían mandadas a Terry.

Esa fue la razón por la cual dos días después de ese encuentro simplemente Candy llegó al departamento que compartiera con Terry y todas sus cosas estuvieran afuera de el, trató de abrir la cerradura y no lo logró, bajo a la administración, preguntó si podrían ayudarla, lo único que le dijera el conserje es que había una nota para ella.

* * *

Candy:

Te quiero fuera de mi departamento y de mi vida, ya no me sirves ni como amuleto de la suerte.

* * *

Candy solo logró llamar a Annie para que fuese a recogerla y ayudarla. Intento localizar a Terry por el celular y él nunca contestó.

Dos semanas después dejó Londres, y viajó a Chicago, y decidió compartir un departamento con su mejor amiga, con dos meses de embarazo una tarde ella solo empezó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre y el sangrado se hizo presente, Annie la llevó a urgencias y las tristes noticias fueron que Candy había perdido el bebé, por última vez en el hospital Candy trató de contactar a Terry, para contarle lo sucedido, no hubo contestación y decidió llamar a Charly y este al enterarse se presentó con Candy a los dos días en Chicago, ella lo recibió y él le dijo:

-¡Candy no sabes como lo siento!

-No te preocupes estoy bien, tal vez fue lo mejor, Dios sabe porqué hace las cosas.

-¿Charly se lo contaste? sabe que perdí el bebé.

-Si, se lo dije pero él no quiere saber nada, no sé lo que haya pasado Candy, pero sabes puedes contar conmigo, yo... tu sabes lo que siento por ti.

-Por favor Charly, sabes que nunca te vería de la manera que tu quieres, te quiero solo como un amigo, y agradezco lo que has hecho por mi de verdad y el que en estos momentos estés aquí conmigo.

-Él no merece tu amor, solo jugo contigo, fuiste su amuleto de la suerte y cuando ya no le serviste y supo que todo eso era un juego te quiso fuera de su vida, se que que tal vez ahora no sea el momento de que tu sepas esto pero es tiempo de que te desilusiones de mi amigo y lo veas tal cual siempre ha sido. Mira este video de él -sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Candy tomó el celular y observo el video, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos no podía creer lo que veía, Charly tenía razón, solo fue un juego para Terry.

-Sabes Charly eres igual que él, por algo son amigos si de verdad me apreciaras no me enseñarás esto; en estos momentos, quiero que te vayas y no quiero saber nada ni de ti, ni de Terrence Granchester, en mi vida ustedes han sido una Maldita pesadilla ¡por favor vete!

-Pero Candy.

-¡Pero nada! ¡vete...!

Desde ese día Candy no volvió a tener ningún tipo de contacto ni con Charly, y mucho menos con Terry. Y lo que ella nunca supo es que Charly mintiera referente a que Terry se enteró que ella perdió al bebé.

-¡Candy...! ¡Candy...! ¿qué pasa? -pregunto Annie-. Te has quedado muy pensativa, he escuchado que él que falleció fue Charly, lo siento tanto, puedes estar en paz amiga no fue Terry, pero estoy segura que jamás lo buscarías él te hizo mucho daño, así que por favor cambia esa cara, Terry se recuperara y tu debes de seguir con tu vida.

-Terry y Charly eran como hermanos, me imagino lo que debe estar sufriendo al enterarse que su mejor amigo a fallecido.

-Entonces ¿qué harás?

-Creo que viajaré a Londres debo empacar.

-No creo que sea buena idea Candy -se escuchó la voz varonil y Cálida de Albert, su hermano, parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Oh Albert! -corrió a abrazarlo.

-Vine en cuanto me enteré, y también a darte una no muy buena noticia, papá no se encuentra bien de salud, debemos ir a Escocia quiere vernos.

-Pero Albert, debo ir a Londres debo ver a Terry.

-¡No lo puedo creer Candy! después de todo lo que te ha hecho, esto es el colmo, no merece la mas minima atencion de parte tuya, no tienes nada que hacer en Londres.

-Es que tu no comprendes hermano, este..., yo...

-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¡Qué es lo que no me has dicho! por tu mirada puedo ver que me has estado ocultando algo, y ve que ojos tienes estuviste llorando toda la noche, ese Granchester no merece tus lágrimas, desde hace mucho se merece que le dijera unas cuantas cosas pero me detuve por que me hiciste prometerte que no lo buscaría y ahora dime ¿qué es lo que me ocultas?

-Bueno veras, yo soy la señora de Granchester hace más de año y medio él y yo nos casamos y ahora el Duque de Granchester exige que debo estar al lado de mi esposo.

-¡Que...! ¡no lo puedo creer Candy! todo este tiempo me has ocultado algo tan importante, con mayor razón, debí hablar con ese idiota.

-¡Por favor Albert no te enojes! el divorcio es un hecho, él me sacó de su vida, ha pasado más de un año sin vernos, mi abogado me dijo que ya era un hecho la anulación, solo faltaba la firma de él en los papeles, le debieron llegar hace dos dias, asi que nada nos une, el vínculo que tal vez nos uniera en este momento, Dios decidió que no llegara a su término, sentí mucho dolor en su momento, pero ahora creo fue lo mejor para ambos.

-Pues vamos ir a recoger esos papeles y yo hablare con el Duque de Granchester, han de pensar que no tienes quien te defienda y por lo que me has contado Terry no supo que eres una Ardlay, y heredera del Imperio Renault, pues aunque mi padre te adopto, él respeto que siguieras usando tu antiguo apellido, el de tu padre.

-Albert, no quiero que se entere, en el mundo del automovilismo de la fórmula 1 siempre estaré involucrada y no quiero que sepa nada de mi, es mejor asi.

-Esta bien, no mencionare nada sobre eso, es mejor que te vean conmigo y de ahí viajaremos a Escocia a ver a papá, necesita de nosotros. ¿Todavía le quieres no es así?

Ella levantó su ojos verdes esmeralda para mirar a su hermano.

-No voy a volver a tener ningún tipo de relación con Terrence Granchester.

-Y entonces ¿por qué vas?

-Voy a ver a un hombre que está al borde de la muerte.

-¿Y para que? no le veo el caso, dejame arreglar todo lo legal yo.

-El está herido, Charly me caía bien, por favor trata de entender que no podría vivir conmigo misma si no voy, es hora de cerrar este ciclo en mi vida.

-Candy debes de avisar a Niko, no creo que este muy contento de esta desicion tuya, y supongo no sabe que eres una mujer casada.

-¡De qué hablas Albert! Niko y yo solo somos amigos y hemos salido un par de veces como buenos amigos, él lo sabe yo se lo dije desde un principio.

-¡Ay Candy! no se por que presiento que esto no saldrá nada bien.

-No exageres, te preocupas más de lo normal hermano.

-Bueno ire por mi maleta y nos vemos en el hangar del aeropuerto si no quieres que sepan quien eres en realidad yo debo viajar contigo en el jet del duque, esto no me hace mucha gracia, nos vemos en unas horas.

El joven rubio de ojos azul cielo beso la frente de su hermana y le dio un abrazo.

Philips un hombre elegante de pelo canoso y bajito esperaba por Candy. A lo lejos vio maniobrar el Jet para poder descender del el, la hermos chica rubia. Era el Chofer personal del duque de Granchester, Candy lo conocía pues en una de las carreras Terry se lo presentó, y le dijo que de pequeño recordaba jugar más con él que con su propio padre, y era su fan número uno desde que empezara a correr profesionalmente para la escudería McLaren.

-Me alegra de verla de nuevo señorita Candy, aunque no en estas circunstancias.

A espaldas de ella la figura imponente de Albert, hizo que el chofer supiera que los dos hombres esperando en la mansión Richmond no serian nada felices al mirar que la joven seǹorita señorita venía acompañada de un hombre.

El hombre agarró el bolso de ambos, y hecho andar. Candy y Albert fueron tras de él. Diez minutos después estaban en camino hacia la gran mansión de Richmond.

Candy guardaba silencio y miraba por la ventana reconociendo vistas que le eran familiares. Era increíble... pero había llegado a tomarle cariño a esa ciudad donde un día que ella sentia muy lejano compartiera un departamento con aquel que ella pensó sería el amor de su vida, pero también recordó cómo fue que la corrió estando embarazada. Estaba asustada y corrió con la suerte de que Annie se encontraba en Londres por negocios y por azares del destino en ese viaje conociera a Archibald Cornwell al igual que su hermano Stear.

Sentia un vacio en su estomago pero lo que tambien sabia y tenia muy presente es que le guardaba un gran resentimiento, al nisiquiera presentarse o llamarla al saber de la pérdida de su bebé. Y más enojo se hizo presente al recordar aquel video que le enseñará Charly.

Albert la observaba cauteloso, sabía que Candy estaba lidiando con un mar de sentimientos y emociones, podía recordar a una Candy derrumbada con la pérdida del bebé, pero sabía muy bien que su hermana seguía amando a ese hombre y la prueba era; hacia donde se dirigían

-《Acaso es posible que el amor verdadero se convierta en odio...》.

Ambos hombres en el auto se sorprendieron al escuchar los pensamientos que dijera Candy en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

El coche aminoró la velocidad y Candy volvió a su realidad pudo observar la magnífica villa de Richmond, digna de la realeza.

Candy bajó del carro y se quedó parada frente a la puerta, emociones embargaban todo su ser, una parte quería darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo y una más íntima guardada en su corazón moría por volver a verlo y enfrentarlo. Tantas veces lo imagino. Preguntarle ¿por qué...? Pero esta vez sabía que solo era la despedida y recoger los papeles del divorcio, desear que se mejorará y eso era todo.

-Por aquí -mencionó el chófer-. El Duque me pidió instalarla en su habitación, no contábamos que vendría acompañada, ahora mismo mandó a la servidumbre alistar una habitación para el señor William Albert.

-Se lo agradezco Philippe.

-Estoy para servirle.

En unos minutos vengo señorita el joven Terrence espera por usted.

-Candy, ¿quieres que vaya contigo? -preguntó Albert.

-No, estaré bien, no te preocupes.

-Bueno entonces esperaré por ti pequeña y recuerda no estás sola.

Candy recorría el silencioso pasillo siguiendo a Philippe, abrió la puerta y hizo espacio para dejarla pasar.

Sintiendo como si una onda fría recorriera todo su cuerpo Candy respiró profundamente y entró a la gran habitación.

Ella pudo observar una enfermera al lado de la cama haciendo anotaciones.

-Puedes pasar -escuchó una voz grave de hombre decir-: Tu marido está durmiendo ahora mismo, pero puedes pasar y sentarte le hará bien cuando te vea, te esperábamos por la mañana tuvieron que darle una dosis más fuerte de medicamentos contra el dolor no quería, esperaba por ti.

-Es usted el...

-Oh si perdona mi falta de cortesía, soy el Duque de Granchester, padre de Terrence.

Para Candy no era necesaria la presentación eran tan parecidos, la forma de cara, la altura, el cabello. Solo se diferenciaban por el color azul de los ojos.

-Mucho gusto Duque -respondió Candy.

-Por favor llámame Richard, dejemos los formalismos somos familia.

-Duque digo Richard creo que hay un mal entendido es necesario que usted y yo hablemos.

-Eso puede esperar, es mejor que hagas compañía a mi hijo, se que debes venir cansada es un viaje largo, mandare el servicio de té para ti, y algo de comer. Yo comeré con tu acompañante, me ha dicho Philippe de él.

Candy no pudo replicar las órdenes, observó a Terry en la cama, con golpes en la cara un brazo enyesado al igual que una pierna levantada a lo alto.

-El estará bien señora, no se preocupe las heridas gracias a Dios no fueron internas y aunque el auto del joven voló por los aires al caer no exploto, eso fue un milagro, así que no tiene ninguna quemadura, poco a poco se recuperará y podrá seguir haciendo lo que tanto ama que es correr -mencionó la enfermera-. Ahora iré a comer algo, regreso en unos minutos, debo aprovechar antes que despierte.

-Si adelante.

Candy se sentó en un pequeño sofá al lado de él, minutos después trajeron su comida, que no fue tocada, ella sabía que no sería capaz de pasar bocado sintiendo ese nudo en su estómago, que le diría cuando despertara o peor aún que le diría él, tal vez la correría pues sabía muy bien que si estaba en esa habitación era por su padre que la mandó traer, no por qué él así lo quisiera o deseara. Por un momento se sintió tan pequeña en una habitación gigantesca y el aire le empezó a faltar se incorporó, necesitaba aire fresco, camino hacia una ventana grande, abrió y camino al pequeño balcón, posó su manos en el barandal y respiró profundamente.

-¡Que hago aqui...! Soy una tonta al haber venido, debo de irme antes de que despierte no soportare su desprecio, no puedo con esto debo marcharme. Debo de ser una masoquista, si eso soy, hablaré con el Duque y sabrá que su hijo y yo no tenemos ya ningún tipo de relación, es lo debí hacer y largarme de este lugar -respiraba entre cortado como si hubiera corrido sin parar-. Esto es peor que subirse a un auto de formula 1.

Logró calmarse y controlar su respiración después de unos minutos.

Camino, entró a la habitación y ahí estába él con sus ojos azul zafiro mirándola parada en el umbral, el viento movía su cabello rubio.

El sonido de esa voz grave, ligeramente ahogada, reverberó en el cuerpo de Candy como descarga eléctrica. Miro hacia la cama. Consciente de que su plan de escape se iba al traste.

-Candy... -murmuró Terry, mirando la cara y el semblante de ella-. Si estás pensando en salir corriendo de esta habitación ¡por favor no lo hagas!

* * *

Hola Chicas aquí estoy con un Capítulo más espero haya sido de su agrado lamento haber tardado un poco más, este es un mes difícil para mí, pero aquí esta espero lo hayan disfrutado con cariño Saadesa. :D Nos leemos el próximo Capítulo. No olvides dejar tu comentario siempre es gratificante leerlas.


	4. AL LIMITE CAPITULO 4

Al LÍMITE

Capítulo 4

Candy no se movía. Era como si al escuchar su voz su piernas pesaran una tonelada, y aunque sus pensamientos y deseos eran el de salir corriendo su cuerpo pareciera decir otra cosa.

-Candy… -murmuró Terry con impaciencia al ver que ella tardaba en contestar.

-¿Como sabes que yo…?

-Ven acércate por favor.

Candy camino temerosa no sabía como sus piernas la sostenían.

-"Pero qué diablos es esto, parezco colegiala, controlarte Candy y recuerda todo lo que te ha hecho" -pensó mientras se dirigía a su lado.

-Sigues usando el mismo perfume

Candy se sorprendió al ver que él recordaba aquel perfume, habían pasado infinidad de ellos a lo largo de su vida, pero ese en especial se lo regalaba su padre pues era el mismo que usara su madre, recordó que en la época que estuviera con Terry también lo uso.

-Por favor apiadate de mi, y acércate un poco más no te voy a morder, no me puedo mover.

Ella se acercó un poco más y pudo observar su cuerpo fuerte sus hombros marcados y su abdomen enredado por vendas. No pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento en su vientre y sentir un nudo en su garganta una lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y sacudió su cabeza para tratar de esconderlas.

-¡Pero mírate Terry!

Él sonrió al mirar sus lágrimas. Y pudo admirar su hermosos rostro, ese con en que no dejara de pensar y soñar a lo largo de más de un año.

Su ojos verdes tan perfectos, las lágrimas los hacian ver mas bellos en ese momento para él. No importaba que trajera puestos unos jeans y una blusa negra, con lo que se pusiera era perfecta y nunca dejaría de serlo.

-"fui un idiota, no sé cómo lograré que me perdone; pero lo haré, te amo nunca he dejado de hacerlo". -pensó.

-Mirame Candy, -le pidió, podía verla luchar consigo misma, y él sabía muy bien que fue un miserable con ella, quería mirarla a los ojos y saber si lo odiaba, o tendría la esperanza de algún día volver a estar a su lado, y conocer a su hijo.

-Por favor, no te preocupes Candy, estaré más que listo para la próxima temporada para correr.

-¡Estas hablando en serio! Estuviste apunto de morir y en lo único que piensas es en correr, no lo puedo creer Terrence Granchester.

Él sintió un golpe en el estómago al escuchar llamarlo así. Antes al mirarse tan solo podían devorarse con la mirada y lo que veía en ella era acaso ¿odio? ¿desprecio? oh si corría con suerte tal vez resentimiento, que pudiera sanar con amor y ser perdonado algún día. Ella lo observó quedarse en total silencio.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿estas bien? Terry -iba tomar su mano, se arrepintió de hacerlo pero él fue más rápido que ella y logró agarrar la suya con fuerza.

-Estoy bien Candy.

Antes de que pudiera decirle otra cosa la puerta se abrió y la enfermera entró apresurada.

-Creo que la visita de su esposa le ha hecho mucho bien, su semblante cambio.

-Si ella lo cambia todo -dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

Candy trató de soltarse, pero él apretó su mano con más fuerza.

Mientras la enfermera tomba anotaciones, y la presión, lo único que logro decir Candy fue:

-Siento lo de Charly murmuró con dolor.

El pequeño monitor que tomaba la presión, mostró un cambio repentino, y soltó su mano.

Candy se arrepintió de haber mencionado a Charly.

-"Era su hermano debe de estar sufriendo mucho" -miró su palidez.

-Señora creo que el señor debe descansar es necesario administrar un sedante lo podrá ver en la noche.

-¡Maldita sea! No quiero mas medicinas, necesito hablar contigo Candy. Promete que no te iras.

-Terrence volveré en unas horas y si prometo no irme hoy, ahora descansa por favor -salió de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta se recargo en ella de espaldas, suspiro y lágrimas brotaron-. Hoy prometo no irme sin embargo mañana será nuestro adiós definitivo.

Candy caminó por los pasillos de la gran mansión, en uno de ellos pudo observar una pintura de una mujer rubia de expresión dulce con un lunar en la boca y unos ojos azules idénticos a los de Terry.

-Es tu madre, que bella era, jamás me hablaste de ella, ni cómo murió, solo me dijiste que falleció siendo tu un niño de ocho años, tu y yo nos casamos por impulso nunca me tuviste confianza para hablar sobre tu madre, ni del por qué odias a tu padre. Lo nuestro no fue amor realmente ya no se ni que fue; el amor es confianza y tu jamas la tuviste hacía mi.

-Era muy bella la señora Eleanor -dijo la voz de Philippe haciendo que saltara del susto-. Perdón señora no quise asustarla.

-Esta bien no se preocupe por favor llámame Candy. Y si era muy bella Terry nunca me dijo cómo falleció.

-En un accidente que se pudo evitar, pero estas paredes oyen, tal vez algún día escuche la historia, es algo muy doloroso. Y yo no soy quien para contarla, perdóneme.

-No se preocupe yo entiendo.

-La acompañó a su habitación.

-Por favor sería tan amable de llevarme a la habitación de Albert.

-Si claro, esta al lado de usted acaba de entrar a ella comió con el Duque y después fueron al despacho.

Candy entró apresuradamente a la habitación de Albert.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¡Estas bien pequeña!

Ella corrió a abrazarlo. -No, no estoy bien, no se que siento en estos momentos hermano, estoy confundida quiero irme ¡por favor! vámonos.

-Si lo haremos pero por la mañana Candy, hable con el Duque, me pregunto quien era, le dije que era alguien que cuidaba de ti, no le pareció mi contestación le dije que veníamos a recoger los papeles del divorcio, que tú y Terry están separados hace más de un año. Y que si habias venido es por que vamos de paso a Edimburgo en Escocia a ver a tu padre.

-¿Y él que dijo?

-Dijo que no tenía conocimientos de los papeles del divorcio, y mandó al chofer a buscarlos al departamento de Terrence. Hoy esos documentos los tendrás firmados.

Candy no pudo evitar sentir dolor en su pecho.

-Ahora trata de dormir un poco antes de la cena, desde hace tres días que no duermes bien y fue un viaje largo.

-Si esta bien, lo intentaré.

-Así que la sacaste de tu vida hace más de un año -musito el Duque de Granchester a su hijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Albert, si, así se llama, es su acompañante, mientras ella estaba aquí contigo, él me me acompañó en la cena y contó todo, de cómo trataste a esa chica. Solo han venido por esto -el saco el sobre-. Estaban en tu departamento en el despacho, con el accidente no tuviste tiempo de leer, el divorcio es un hecho solo debes firmar.

-¡No lo haré! -respondió molesto.

-No te parece que actuas como niño, afronta los hechos y asume las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Si de verdad la amas dejala libre, el verdadero amor da libertad.

-Si como tu lo hiciste con mi madre, tanta libertad le diste, hasta que ella…

-¡Basta Terry! esto no tiene nada que ver con tu madre.

Esa Chica Candy, ya sufrió bastante dejala dale su libertad, Albert se ve un buen hombre y ha estado a su lado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida es algo que ni tú y yo hicimos.

-¿De qué hablas padre? no te comprendo.

-Tu la corriste embarazada, no te importo escucharla, solo diste por sentado algo. ¿Qué es? no lo se, pues ella misma hasta en día no lo sabe, ese hijo era tuyo supongo, dos meses después de que te separaras de ella, lo perdió.

-¡Que dices! No puede ser mi hijo -empezó a llorar en silencio.

Yo no lo sabía, si no le hubiera brindado mi apoyo, me sacaste de tu vida y tus cosas hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que estuvieras casado hasta tu accidente. El único que estuvo con ella en ese tiempo fue Charly.

-¡Ese desgraciado!

-¡Terry! que dices, era tu mejor amigo.

-Tu lo has dicho padre, era... Ahora déjame solo por por favor. Y déjame aclararte que si te saqué de mi vida es porque me quisiste chantajear con no darme ni un euro, pero ni así lograste disuadirme, te demostré que no necesito de ti. Y si estoy aquí es por que me has traído más a la fuerza que de ganas padre.

Su padre depósito los papeles de divorcio al lado de él. Y solo mencionó:

-Si de verdad la amas, dale su libertad y lucha por recuperarla y resarcir el dolor causado es el consejo que te puedo dar hijo.

Las horas pasaron y Terry de una u otra manera, se decía que si la dejaba ir sería el hombre más estúpido. Pero también sabía que su padre tenía razón. Tenía un largo camino hacia delante, primero recuperarse y segundo luchar por la mujer que amaba; de eso no le cabía la menor duda desde que la vio nuevamente parada en el balcón supo que nunca la olvido y ese amor jamás fue odio. Tratar de resarcir el dolor causado no seria nada facil pero estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella.

-¿A qué hora vendrá la señora Candy?

La enfermera solo sonrió.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso? cuestionó mirandola molesto.

Que me ha hecho esta pregunta más de diez veces, y no me burlo de usted, a leguas se ve que la ama tanto.

El toquido de la puerta se escucho y la rubia entró a la habitación.

-Buenas noches

-Bueno los dejo platicar, en un rato regreso ire por su cena señor -mencionó la enfermera.

-Toma asiento Candy -señaló el sofá que se encontraba al lado de él.

Ella se sentó y hubo unos minutos tensos entre ambos hasta que ella se animo a decir:

-Me voy mañana por la mañana debo partir a Edimburgo, mi padre está muy enfermo y me quedo de paso Londres.

-¡No! no te vas -le dijo él-. Porque nada más de mirarme, sé lo que sientes. Hace unas horas cuando estabas en el balcón te mire, me quieres. No se; si me ames pero estoy seguro que sientes algo por mi, la forma en como me miraste y ya no pudiste dejar de hacerlo.

Candy respiró entrecortadamente.

-Eres el ser más engreído que… -masculló con rabia.

-Dios mío -dijo él-. ¡Vaya! Incluso viéndome aquí tumbado, herido y adolorido, indefenso, no has podido resistirte a desnudarme con la imaginación para recordar qué aspecto tengo. Se que lo hiciste.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -dijo Candy, enfurecida.

Él sonrió.

-Estoy algo estropeado, pero lo importante me funciona bien. Sé cuándo me desean.

Tú también estás increíble, pecosa. Incluso con toda esa ropa que llevas encima.

-Creo que estás muy cansado -murmuró-. Deberías descansar.

-Estoy descansando.

-Sí, pero… -le miró de arriba abajo-. Debería irme ahora para que puedas descansar de verdad, pues tu mente está divagando y no sabes lo que dices.

-Pero si acabas de llegar.

-Lo sé… -Candy se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a acercarse a la cama mientras le respondió molesta-. Pero sabes que en realidad no me necesitas aquí Terry, si estoy aquí es porque tu padre básicamente me obligo, tu jamas me hubieras llamado sino lo hiciste hace un año donde de verdad yo necesite de ti, me canse de buscarte, no juegues a saber que siento, si de verdad lo supieras creelo dejarías de ser tan arrogante. Es solo que…

-Iba ir a verte a Chicago después de la carrera, y entonces pasó esto -le dijo, gesticulando-. Tenemos que hablar de unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tuviste el accidente porque te envié los papeles del

divorcio? -le preguntó, pensando lo peor de él.

-No. No estoy diciendo eso -le dijo él rápidamente y entonces dejó escapar una

especie de gruñido, como si enfadarse le hiciera más daño que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Candy, mirando el pequeño monitor, que midiese la presión.

-Sí -murmuró él.

Pero su respiración se había hecho más débil de repente.

-Estas malditas costillas me matan cada vez que respiro.

-Parece que vayas a desmayarte en cualquier momento -dijo Candy, ansiosa, viendo

cómo se ponía cada vez más pálido.

-Son las drogas. Mañana ya no tendré que tomarlas más y pronto me iré de este Maldito lugar.

Candy quiso decirle que no se hiciera tantas ilusiones, pero entonces se lo pensó mejor.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Candy volvió a sentarse.

De repente recordó el cuadro en los pasillos y se animó a preguntar, con tal de cambiar de tema, cualquier otro era mejor.

-He visto el cuadro de tu madre, realmente ella era muy hermosa sus ojos son como los tuyos.

El pasó saliva aquel tema era algo que no le agradara tocar.

-Si ella era realmente bella, aún recuerdo como solíamos montar a caballo, y las últimas palabras que me dejara escritas en una carta antes de que… -Se escuchó un silencio.

-Me dijo que siempre persiguiera mis sueños. Es por eso que nunca desistí cuando decidiera ser corredor de autos. Si mi padre supiera que él fue el causante de que yo amara los carros, la primera vez que me llevara escuchar el zumbido de los autos electrizo mi cuerpo, supe que lo sería cuando fuera adulto, mi padre se sentía culpable cuando mi madre murió, y a los ocho años no me negaba nada, su culpa lo hacía darme lo que yo pidiera y empeze a correr en Karting hasta los diez años, él pensaba que para mi era un jugo, lo que no supo es que un fuego y pasión se encendía dentro de mi. A el no le dolía gastar más de cuarenta mil euros al año en un niño que jugaba a los carritos según él.

Después a los 17 años me busco Robert Bell Ardlay, nada menos que el dueño de la escudería Renault. Me pidió correr para la F3 Euro Open, mi padre aceptó creyó que solo era un hobby para mi.

-¿Has dicho Robert Bell Ardlay?

-Si, lo conoces.

-No, -la rubia mintio era su padre adoptivo.

Despues empeze como piloto probador para la F1 el primer año, mi padre pagó los gastos pero cuando le declare que esta sería mi vida y lo haría profesional ya te imaginaras como reacciono. No desistí y él pensó que corriendome y dejándome sin un euro desistiría y fue todo lo contrario, recordé que con aquella carta mi madre me dejó una llave, era de una caja de seguridad eran los títulos de unas propiedades en Estados unidos, las vendí y con ese dinero sobreviví un tiempo solo y después compartiendo departamento con Stear, a él le debo tanto, me consiguió una entrevista con Ronald él director de McLaren, ellos llevaron ese año una mala racha en la mejora de los motores, y durante ese año gané una tras otra carrera, así llegaron patrocinadores y el dinero, Ronald me confesó la falla de una inversión de motores, le di todo mi dinero ganado y parte de la herencia de mi madre, le aconseje comprar los motores a Renault, ellos los fabrican para nosotros y de ahí es que me hice socio del cincuenta por ciento de la escudería McLaren, seguí mi sueños y mi madre formó parte de ellos.

-Pero ella.. ¿cómo falleció? y ¿por qué odias tanto a tu padre?

Al no escuchar contestación Candy, cerró los ojos y lo miro a él tan apuesto y perfecto vestido con su traje para correr y su casco en mano, pero la realidad cayó a su mente como una cubeta con agua helada ahí estaban las imágenes. Se sorprendió así misma recogiendo escombros de su vida al lado de Terry y vinieron a su mente las imágenes de aquel vídeo que le enseñara Charly de Terry en los brazos de aquella periodista.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró era el hombre que se apoderó de cada célula de su ser, pero también el que la rompiera en mil pedazos.

-Esta bien no tienes que contestar Terry, nunca fui lo suficientemente confiable para saber esa parte de tu vida. Si como esposa no lo fui creo que menos ahora que tu y yo ya no somos nada.

-¡De que estas hablando Candy!

La anulación del divorcio es un hecho, solo he venido a recoger los documentos. Entre tú y yo no hay ningún vínculo.

Me lo acabas de hacer ver, nunca confiaste en mí, como pareja o esposa. Te recuperaras y

volverás hacer lo que amas y con quien amas.

-Explicate porque no estoy entendiendo.

-No tiene caso explicar nada. Mañana me voy con Albert.

-¿Quién es Albert?

-Un amigo.

-Ahora se les llama así.

-No tienes vergüenza Terrence, con que derecho me puedes juzgar, cuando tú me sacaste de tu vida, y cuando perdí al bebé el único que estuvo a mi lado fue Charly, a ti no te importo nada referente a mi. No veo por qué ahora tengo que darte alguna explicación.

Me marcho por la mañana por favor mandame los papeles. Cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta él levantó la voz lo más que pudo.

-Candy, mi madre se quitó la vida, y el culpable fue mi padre…

Se que me he equivocado y no hay forma de cambiar mis errores, y no cometere uno más no firmare.

Candy sintió un dolor en su corazón él perdió a su madre a la misma edad que ella a su padre, sabía y conocía perfectamente ese dolor.

Pero eso no cambiaba nada. Que se creía como era posible que se negara a firmar. Se volteó molesta y dio unos pasos hacía el.

-Para empezar ¿Por qué te molestaste en casarte conmigo Terry? nunca me amaste

Candy, se sobresaltó al oír el eco de su propia voz dentro de su cabeza.

«Cuando el amor verdadero se convierte en odio…».

Todavía podía recordar el dolor que había padecido durante meses…

«Oh, por favor, que empiecen ya los violines…», se dijo a sí misma.

Había tenido una aventura apasionante con el playboy más sexy y deseado del mundo del automovilismo se casó sin pensarlo y había quedado embarazada. Se arrepentía de aquello profundamente y había perdido al bebé, lo cual para la mayoría de la gente, había sido un gran alivio…

Tenía que llorar por ese niño, pero no por un disparatado matrimonio que jamás debió

llevarse a cabo.

-Vez no eres ni siquiera capaz de responderme, porque no me conoces realmente, no sabes ni siquiera quien es mi padre adoptivo, oh si tengo un hermano esto nunca fue amor, si claro tuvimos un excelente sexo no lo puedo negar. Pero eso; no lo es todo, lo he aprendido muy bien en en este tropiezo de mi vida.

-Así que eso soy, solo un tropiezo para ti.

-Tu lo has dicho no yo, no tiene caso seguir discutiendo de algo que no tiene sentido, ¡Adiós Terry!

-¡Candy! Creeme que me levantaré de esta cama y te volverás a tropezar con esta piedra, es un promesa yo, yo…, ¡te amo…!

Antes de que Candy escuchara el final de su oración ya había dado un portazo, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Gracias chicas por seguirme en esta aventura lo prometido es deuda un capitulo mas.

*ann grand, *Anlemond01, *BlancaG, *july, *santy lopez, *Australia77, *Sofa Saldaa, *Jan, *Carolina jimenez, *Fabiola R, *Lila valenzuela, *Maripili, *Eliz G, *Oli Rojas, *Edeny Gtanchester, *Aminaabud, *Elizabeth Granchester, *Kira anima, *Luz, y todos los guest muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios siempre es gratificante leerlas, la mejor paga de alguien que escribe es saber que se desperto una emocion o sentimiento en ustedes. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Con cariño Saadesa. :-D (^_-) Feliz año esta es mi primera publicación del año, les deseo un año lleno de bendiciones.


	5. AL LIMITE CAPITULO 5

Al LÍMITE

Capítulo 5

Era el adiós definitivo pensaba Candy mientras corría por los pasillos de la gran mansión. Lágrimas de sus verdes ojos caían por sus mejillas, era imposible no sentir dolor. Un dolor que la ahogaba por dentro hasta dejarla sin aire, volvió a sentir lo mismo que el día anterior en la habitación de Terry. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Paso por el pasillo donde se encontraba el cuadro de Eleonor. Por un momento pensó que tal vez él podría sincerarse, pero no fue así, ahí estaba el mismo Terry de siempre, él que nunca fue capaz de hablar de sus padres.

Corrió hasta salir de la gran mansión. Una vez fuera, cruzó la logia que abarcaba toda la parte trasera de la mansión y bajó a los jardines. Había varios caminos de gravilla que zigzagueaban de forma caprichosa alrededor de los canteros de flores. Todos llevaban a un pequeño lago, situado más allá de los árboles, que daban sombra al caminante y lo protegían de un sol de justicia.

No sabía adónde se dirigía, pero el lago parecía seducirla. Por dentro se sentía como si

la hubieran apagado de la misma forma en que se sopla y se apaga una llama.

Poco a poco empezó a recuperar el aire, observó un banca enfrente de un pequeño jardín lleno de diminutas flores azules. Se dirigió hacía ella y se sentó, por unos minutos estuvo en silencio solo observando unas pequeñas flores azules.

-Que bellas flores -pronunció en voz alta ya calmada.

-Se llaman Myosotis, mejor conocidas como no me olvides mencionó una voz grave a sus espaldas.

-¡No me olvides! su color es hermoso se parece a…

-Si a los ojos de Terry y de su madre Eleanor Baker.

-Disculpe Duque no quise molestarlo tal vez usted viene aquí a caminar o descansar.

-En qué quedamos, por favor llamame Richard.

-Si usted me lo pidió, porque pensó que somos familia, pero ahora sabe que no lo somos, Terrence y yo ya no estamos juntos.

-Eso no importa, y lamento mucho haber escuchado esa noticia, Albert me contó tu historia con mi hijo.

-¿Puedo tomar asiento a tu lado? -pregunto como todo un caballero digno de la realeza.

Y en realidad lo era, Terry tenía lazos con la realeza. Ella imagino como debió ser muy duro para alguien como él, de espíritu rebelde, que no quiere estar atado a nada ni nadie incluyendo a ella. Solo jugo la utilizo y después solo la sacó de su vida, ella era la prueba viviente de que a él no le interesaba absolutamente nadie más que él mismo. En la actualidad ya no eran las cosas como hace cien años donde él deber debía ser tan rígido con todas las familias de la corona, suposo muy bien por qué ese hombre que le pedía poder sentarse a su lado, hubiera querido que su hijo no se dedicara al automovilismo.

-Te vi salir de la habitación de mi hijo y correr hasta aquí. Este era el jardín de Eleanor, ella lo cultivaba, siempre había no me olvides y narcisos -él se quedó observando un punto fijo en las flores como si recordara y sonrío.

La misma y encantadora sonrisa que su hijo, pensó Candy.

-Lo siento Richard.

-No lo sientas, puedo ver que amas a mi hijo y estás sufriendo, lamento todo lo que él te hizo, y la pérdida de mi nieto -tomó la mano de Candy de forma fraternal.

-Este…, yo…, Richard.

-No digas nada Candy, se que alomejor lo que te dire no cambiara nada entre ustedes, pues mi hijo cometió grandes errores que si desea resarcir no será nada fácil para él, tiene un camino largo por el cual recorrer para aspirar tal vez a tu perdon, no a tu amor, pero si a tu perdon.

Te pido me escuches y comprendas una parte de él, y del por que es así. El me culpa de la muerte de su madre. Ella… -tomó unos segundos para continuar, lo que diría era algo muy penoso, eran escombros dolorosos que serían removidos-. Eleanor se quitó la vida, no pensó en su hijo, ni en el dolor tan terrible que le causaría. Yo la conocí en un viaje en América en California, nos enamoramos perdidamente, bueno eso es lo que yo creí en su momento, le pedí se casara conmigo y aceptó, abandonó sus sueños de ser actriz por mi. Los primeros años todo fue muy bien, pero después dijo estar aburrida de esta vida. Me dolía ver como cada noche bebía más y más; le di su libertad, sin pensarlo ella empaco y se marchó, solo dejo unas pocas líneas escritas en una carta, para Terrence a los cinco años.

《Querido hijo tu padre me ha dado mi libertad, voy en busca de una ilusión que abandone. He decidido perseguir mis sueños cuando lo logre volvere por ti. Te amo mamá 》

-Y así fue; regresó dos años después, derrotada, diciendo que se arrepentía y me amaba. No me amaba verdaderamente lo se, tuvo amoríos en esos dos años, lo se; yo seguí sus pasos, la acepte por mi hijo, pero entre ella y yo no volvió haber ningún lazo romántico que nos uniera, que me abandonara a mi lo entiendo, pero a su hijo en eso dos años no lo perdone, no tuvo ningún tipo de contacto con él, ni en su cumpleaños o navidades, nada absolutamente nada y llego diciendo que lo amaba y lo extrañaba, yo mandaba cartas y regalos en su nombre, entiendo que se hubiera olvidado del hombre pero de su hijo no lo concibo todavía aún, me rogó por una oportunidad y no se la di, le dije que se podía quedar, lo hice por mi hijo Terry él era aún muy pequeño necesitaba de su madre, pero ella… busco la puerta fácil y una noche solo se quitó la vida tomando pastillas para dormir y Terrence fue quien la encontró muerta por la mañana. Se que eso lo marcó de gran manera, dejó de ser el niño tierno para convertirse en el malhumorado y ausente Terry. La última vez que discutieramos él y yo que fue el dia que me dijera que se dedicaría a ser corredor de Fórmula 1, le dije que jamas lo permitiria no por el hecho de hacerlo; sino porque se, que en cada carrera puedo perderlo y tengo tanto temor a eso no lo soportaría, ayer que hable con él y le dije que te dé el divorcio, qué el amor no aprisiona si no que da libertad, ¿sabes lo que me lo dijo? "si como tu lo hiciste con mi madre" él me culpa y siempre lo hará de lo que paso con Eleanor, y tal vez tenga razón, pero el hubiera ya no existe, por eso mi hijo me odia y es tan duro de carácter. No sé realmente qué situación es por la que pasaron ustedes dos, pero entiendo que quieras el divorcio, se que odia estar aquí porque no me soporta pero no me importa mientras se recupera yo lo cuidare es mi hijo y lo amo.

-Lo siento tanto Richard, pero si me permites decirte algo, debes decirle la verdad sobre su madre, es necesario que Terry un día la conozca. No es posible que te odie tanto, no es correcto usted es su padre, que diera yo por tener alguno de mis padres, mi padre murió cuando tenía ocho años y mi madre hace dos años, el hombre que se casó con mi madre me ha amado como a su propia hija, y agradezco a Dios y la vida por ello, pero ustedes están vivos deben de vivir en paz, solo se tienen uno al otro, no juzgo a la Eleanor y nunca lo haría. La verdad nos hace libres Richard, ojala que algún día dejes de cargar con ese peso.

-Eres un buena chica, ahora veo por que mi hijo está loco por ti.

Candy solo se quedo callada observando las flores y pensando en las palabras del Duque.

-Te dejo Candy, toma tu tiempo se que partes mañana muy temprano junto con Albert, lo único que te puedo decir es que cuentas conmigo en cualquier momento, y que lamento tanto que mi nieto no viniera a este mundo, creo que hubiera sido el abuelo mas consentidor, y recuerda si mi hijo te da tu libertad es por que te ama demasiado no por que no lo haga, debe hacer lo correcto para empezar a enmendar sus errores.

-Gracias por todo Richard -le respondió.

A la mañana siguiente un colérico Terry gritaba como loco a la enfermera.

-¡Llevame en la silla de ruedas!

-Es que no lo entiende, sus costillas, no es posible.

-¡Oh lo haces! ¡oh yo mismo lo haré! -empezó a incorporarse con dolor-. ¡Necesito verla!

-Mire qué le parece le propongo algo -dijo la enfermera con miedo-. Iré por ella y prometo traer a la señora, pero ¡por favor! no debe levantarse de esa cama, ahora vuelvo prometo venir con ella, si no lo hago me despide que le parece.

La enfermera corrió por los pasillos y llegó a la entrada de la gran mansión, bajo la escalinata hasta el carro donde estaba abordando Candy.

-¡Señora..! ¡señora…! ¡por favor espere! él señor Terrence pide verla y amenaza con levantarse de la cama, le pido le regale unos minutos antes de partir.

Candy sorprendida solo miro a Albert.

-Esta bien, anda ve aquí te espero -le dijo con un dejo de molestia.

Candy entró a la habitación molesta que se creía ese tonto ahora si le diria un par de verdades.

-¡Pensabas marcharte sin despedirte de mi Candy!

-Ya nos habíamos dicho lo necesario, no hay más que decir.

-Te equivocas, por favor te pido que abras el cajón de mi buro.

Ella se dirigió al buró e hizo lo que le pidió, al abrir reconoció el sobre en el.

-Ahí está, lo que tanto quieres -le dijo-. Tu libertad, eres libre Candy, se que no mereces alguien como yo.

-¡Terry…!

-No digas nada, te doy tu libertad no porque no te ame, creo que te amo mas que nunca, pero es mi prueba para demostrarte que estoy arrepentido por todos los malditos errores cometidos por mi en el pasado.

Candy se quedó en silencio con un dolor en el corazón esté de verdad era el adiós definitivo y recordó las palabras del Duque la tarde anterior

-Te agradezco -masculló tratando de controlar el llanto-. Debo irme.

-Te di tu libertad Candy, pero no dije que te libraras de mi, tendrás noticias muy pronto.

-No cambias Terry, preocupate por recuperarte y mis condolencias por tu perdida, deberás asistir a un funeral en unos días, lo siento tanto.

-¿Un funeral?

-Si, de tu amigo casi hermano Charly.

-¡Ese Maldito!

En ese momento Candy pensaba preguntar, pues le asombró ver que se expresara así de Charly. Entró Albert a la habitación.

-¡Candy debemos partir! tu padre está grave.

Candy corrió y abrazó al rubio y Terry solo se lleno de rabia de pensar quien era el imbécil que abrazaba a su mujer.

-¡Adios Terry! -es lo que alcanzo a decir Candy y salieron de la habitación a toda prisa.

Candy salió de esa habitación pensando que nunca más volvería a saber de él, lo que no se imaginaba es que tendría noticias de él muy pronto, las circunstancias la obligarían a estar muy cerca de el.

Desde que abordarán el avión ella no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra y Albert solo la observaba con reservas pero sin embargo hablo.

-Candy, si lo sigues amando tanto ¿por qué pediste el divorcio? por qué no tratar de arreglar las cosas, se que fue un desgraciado, que sinceramente para mi no merece tu perdón, pero puedo ver que estás sufriendo y volverlo a ver, a removido sentimientos que tu creías muertos ¿no es así?

-Por que siempre, me lees como un libro abierto, desde que tuviera ocho años sabes cuando algo me pasa.

-Eres mi hermana y aunque tu y yo no tenemos un vínculo sanguíneo hay algo espiritual que nos une, desde que llegaras con tu madre a casa y viera esa niña temerosa, supe que éramos hermanos y nunca dejaríamos de serlo, me alegra tanto que mi padre se haya enamorado otra vez, y aunque tu madre falleciera hace dos años, tu nunca dejaras de ser mi hermana y para mi padre nunca dejaras de ser su hija el te ama tanto. Desde que murió Amy tu madre decayó de salud tanto.

-Estaremos allí pronto Albert, veras que le hará bien vernos, y referente a lo de Terrence tienes razon lo amo no he dejado de hacerlo, pero me hizo mucho daño me trato como un trapo que usas y desechas cuando era su esposa y estaba esperando un hijo de él. No es algo que olvidas de la noche a la mañana. Ahora soy una mujer libre y es hora de mirar hacía delante y dejar esta etapa de mi vida atrás.

-Si sobre todo con Niko, -le dijo en burla a Candy.

-Niko Hulkerberg es solo un buen amigo, estas igual que Annie, cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo, salimos como amigos eso es todo. Mejor cambiemos de tema Albert y dime qué tal tú ¿como van las cosas con Karen? es un linda chica.

-Y excelente reportera mencionó el.

Candy sintió un dolor en el estómago al escuchar la palabra reportera, inmediatamente recordó el video que le mostrara Charly.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? he dicho algo malo.

-No, no es nada, es solo que recordé otra reportera que vi con Terry, han de tener algo muy especial mencionó en tono sarcástico la rubia.

-¿De quien hablas? tal vez la conozca.

-Es Susana Marlow, pero olvidalo no quiero hablar de ello es mejor dar por cerrado el tema Terrence Granchester y todo lo que tenga que ver con él.

-Esta bien, si así tu lo quieres eso haremos.

Albert no se quedaría con la duda investigaría todo sobre esa chica, le pediría de favor a Karen que le dijera todo sobre aquella colega suya. Albert había conocido a Karen en una entrevista que hiciera a su padre sobre el imperio Renault, le pareció muy agradable y atractiva comieron un par de veces para detallar la entrevista que sería presentada en una de las revistas más prestigiosas del automovilismo. F1 RACING, y aunque se vio tentado en buscarla después no lo hizo, este sería el pretexto perfecto para contactarla e invitarla a salir.

* * *

-Lo siento -les decía una doctora al par de hermanos afuera de la habitación de hospital-. Su corazón está muy mal, se lo dije; que se tenía que cuidar y cambiar de hábitos.

-¿De que habla doctora? -preguntó Albert.

-Hace tiempo que le dije, que debía dejar el estrés y fumar el padece angina de pecho, desde hace ya un tiempo pero parece que hizo todo lo contrario, y ahora ha empeorado debió delegar responsabilidades a ustedes sus hijos, saben que antes de ser doctor soy amiga de su padre y como una tía o para ustedes, tu madre y yo Candy fuimos grandes amigas, por eso me atrevo a decirles esto, ha habido complicaciones está muy mal es mejor que entren a verlo.

Candy empezó a llorar al escuchar las palabras de Leslie.

-Candy calmate, se fuerte por papá -le pidió Albert-. Entremos.

Al entrar Candy corrió a darle un beso en la frente a su padre.

-Vengan siéntete a mi lado -pidió Robert Bell Ardlay a sus hijos, con la voz entrecortada.

-Papa no hables, es mejor que descanses no te esfuerces -le pidió Candy.

-No, necesito hablar con ustedes. Saben que los amo y estoy muy orgulloso de ambos, pero es hora de que los dos tomen el mando de la Renault, quiero que tu Candy seas la que dirija todo referente a las temporadas, y seas la Ingeniera mecánica al mando en las carreras.

-Pero papá, sabes que me gusta estar en la construcción de los motores.

-Lo se pequeña, y seguirás al mando pero yo ya no podre viajar hija, y quiero que seas tú, eres la mejor, te apasiona ver las carreras, y Albert será el director, tendrán que mudarse a Oxfordshire, en el reino unido al igual que tu mi niña. Ahí está la base central de Fórmula 1.

Para Candy era como una patada en el estómago tendría que volver a Inglaterra, lugar del que se quiso alejar lo más que pudo. Pero en el estado que estaba su padre sabía que no había opción para decir un no.

-Nos espera una gran temporada hijos, con la adquisición de Daniel Ricciardo, se que vendrán grandes triunfos.

-Papá, por favor no es tiempo para hablar de todo esto, debes descansar y reponerte -le dijo Albert.

-No hijo, esté es el momento, ¡por favor! prometan, que tomarán el cargo que les corresponde.

-Si papá lo haré te lo prometo -afirmó Candy-. Pero trata de descansar no te esfuerces en hablar.

Albert lo miró de igual modo tomó su mano y le prometió seguir con el legado de la Familia.

* * *

En el balcón de gran Mansión de Richmond ya un muy mejorado Terry tomaba el desayuno y entre sus manos el periódico del día.

Robert Bell Ardlay, había fallecido el mundo del automovilismo estaba de luto, y una gran fotografía mostraba a Albert y Candy saliendo del funeral abrazados. Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que la viera partir con el tal Albert.

-¿Quién es ése Maldito? me dejo de llamar Terrence si no averiguo quien es él, si crees que te quedaras con Candy estás muy equivocado, en unos días me quitan este maldito yeso y te buscare Candy.

-Hablado solo Terry -pronunció su papá a sus espaldas.

-¡Richard!

Al duque le incomodaba que le llamara así, solo Richard era tan impersonal y frío, y sabía que Terry lo hacía con el afán de molestarlo, pero esta vez no caería en su juego.

-Creo que yo puedo ayudarte en eso hijo.

-¡De qué hablas Richard!

-En saber quién es Albert el hombre que acompañaba a Candy.

-¡Tu lo sabes!

-Si, me di a la tarea de investigar y es nada menos que el hijo de Robert Bell Ardlay.

-¡Que…! no puede ser, vinieron recuerdos a su mente y recordó verlo visto con Robert alguna vez, cuando corriera para él en la F2

-No la tienes facil hijo, no solo es buen mozo ese hombre sino que tiene mucho que ofrecerle a esa bella chica.

-Pues yo también puedo ofrecerle mucho, he labrado mi fortuna con mis propias manos.

-Lo se hijo y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Esas palabras desconcertaron a Terry, "que le pasaba al Duque acaso se esta volviendo loco" pensó. Se hizo un silencio por unos segundos y habló Terry.

-Te agradezco por investigar, igual lo hubiera hecho yo. Ya te lo he dicho no necesito nada de ti.

-Te equivocas necesitas de mi, soy tu padre.

-Valiente padre he tenido, me diste la espalda cuando mas necesitaba de ti. Si hice algo de mi vida fue por mi madre y gracias a su herencia.

-Sí lo reconozco, me equivoqué no soy un buen padre y tal vez nunca lo seré y de igual modo nunca me perdones. Te pido perdón si me he equivocado.

Hijo quiero que seas feliz y si eres inteligente escucha bien lo que te voy a decir. Dentro de dos semanas se llevará a cabo un Memorial en honor a Robert Bell Ardlay en Oxfordshire, de parte de Fórmula 1, Alistate por que tu y yo iremos a darle el pésame a William Albert Bell Ardlay, ya he mandado una corona de flores de parte tuya en el entierro. Vas a pelear de frente esta batalla hijo. Esa chica te quiere aunque diga todo lo contrario.

Después del Memorial hay una comida, es tiempo de reaparecer después de tu accidente y ese es el momento y lugar. Es tiempo de conquistar a esa bella chica con todas tus armas, si te sirve de dato a ella le encantaron las flores del jardín de Eleanor. "No me olvides" asi se llaman lo recuerdas, vas a luchar para que ella no te olvide, házcelo saber de todas las maneras posibles, ¿como lo harás? ese es tu trabajo yo he cumplido con decirte esto. Ahh y una cosa mas por favor, deja a un lado el maldito carácter Granchester. Su padre le guiño el ojo y le sonrió se levantó de la silla y se marchó.

Qué le pasaba al Duque de Granchester acaso se estaba volviendo loco, quién era ese hombre que se sentó a su lado y lo sintió por un momento como un amigo, pero aunque hubiera querido no tener ningún contacto con él, le agradecia y bien Candy valía la pena demasiado para soportar a su padre.

* * *

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios y su tiempo de lectura les agradezco tanto y de cada uno de sus comentarios, aquí estoy con un capitulo mas y no de ninguna manera pienso abandonar la historia les dije que a mas tardar cada quince días actualizaría y aquí estoy, lo prometido es deuda, he tenido un accidente en la mano y me cuesta un poco de trabajo escribir, pero prometo tratar de no quedarles mal con cariño Saadesa :) ^﹏^ nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ;-)


	6. AL LIMITE CAPITULO 6

**AL LIMITE **

**Capitulo 6**

El carro del duque estaba estacionado frente la gran residencia de Robert Bell Ardlay, era muy bella sin duda, una mansión ubicada a las afueras de Oxfordshire. En el Memorial Terry solo vio a Candy sentada a lo lejos al lado de Albert. Observó al rubio decir unas palabras muy emotivas dedicadas a su padre y agradeció a todos los presentes por sus muestras de afecto y cariño hacia Robert Bell Ardlay.

Terry sin duda sabía por lo poco que lo trató que había sido un buen hombre, al final del servicio se iba acercar a Albert y Candy pero su padre lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Aquí no Terry, en la comida te acercaras a ella, te conozco y no estas para dar un espectáculo aquí, se lo celoso que puede ser un Granchester. Con un gesto de molestia hizo caso a su padre y se apresuraron a salir antes de ser vistos.

Entraron a la gran Mansión y personal del servicio tomaron sus abrigos.

-Busca a Candy hijo, yo iré con Albert necesito hablar con él para dar mis condolencias.

Terry buscó entre los invitados y no la encontró, la casa estaba llena de gente, camino a un gran salón donde encontró colegas corredores.

-¡Grancheter! -dijo la voz de un rubio de ojos verdes detrás de él palmeando su hombro-. Que bueno que estas devuelta es un gusto verte, no en estas circunstancias con la perdida de Robert, pero me alegra tanto que estes bien, siento tanto lo de Charly.

-Gracias Niko -respondió-. Ya sabes hierba mala nunca muere -río Terry de modo burlón.

-No cambias Granchester, siempre tan…

-No lo digas, lo sé, te agradezco tus palabras es verdad, sé que no soy la mejor persona, pero la vida a decidido darme una segunda oportunidad y no la desaprovechare.

-¿Lo dices por él amor Terry? -mencionó una tercera voz acercándose a ellos.

-¡Stear! ¡amigo…! Que gusto verte aquí -se abrazaron dándose una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Amor…! -mencionó Niko, acaso es posible que que Granchester sucumbio a los encatos de una mujer lo ultimo que supe es que salías con aquella reportera Marlow, y después hubo el rumor que te habías casado con alguien, pero yo no fui digno de conocer a la afortunada, debe ser muy especial para que este Playboy haya sucumbido.

-¡Sabias que eres un idiota Niko! -mencionó molesto Terry.

-Pues mira, si es por caer rendido a los pies de una mujer, dejame decirte que yo también soy un idiota, conocí a una linda chica y estoy dispuesto a todo con ella, creo que te entiendo Terry.

Stear solo carraspeo, el sabia muy bien de quien se trataba no era nada menos que Candy y sabía muy bien el chico de lentes y cabello castaño que si Granchester se enteraba que Niko era el pretendiente de su ex esposa iba arder el infierno entre ellos dos, de por si ya tenian grande rivalidad en la pista de carreras no en balde estuvieron a punto de llegar a los golpes más de una vez.

-Terry -dijo Stear cambiando el tema rápidamente-. Creo que esto es muy aburrido, conocer de las historias amorosas de Niko, ven saludemos a Daniel Ricciardo, si supiste que este año formará parte del equipo Renault, y Lewis Hamilton amigo esta mejor que nunca, creo que esta temporada que viene será algo emocionante para todos, muy reñida y con tu regreso Granchester nos esperan grandes cosas, estamos muy contentos todos de que estés tan recuperado de verdad.

-Gracias Stear eres un buen amigo, se que tus palabras son sinceras, siempre te has portado como un hermano y por lo tanto quiero pedirte un favor. Quiero saber de Candy, donde está viviendo y que es Albert de ella.

-¿Cómo? ¡acaso no lo sabes Terry!

-¿Saber que?

Cuando Stear estaba apunto de contestar que ellos dos eran hermanos, Terry miró hacia el jardín y en una banca a solas la vio sentada, ahí estaba ella; la razón por la cual estaba en esa comida, el sonido de las voces platicando desaparecieron no escucho lo que decían solo alcanzó a excusarse y camino por instinto hacia ella. Necesitaba verla y platicar con ella. Stear solo se quedó con la palabra en la boca y miró hacia donde dirigió la mirada de Terry, sabía que ese par de testarudos estaban hechos uno para el otro y aunque Grandchester se equivocó sabía que la mirada de él no mentía, la quería y no había dejado de hacerlo.

Sabia que la amaba, en el accidente el fue testigo de su grito, lo último que pronunció fue su nombre "¡Candy...!" Dicen que cuando estamos a punto de morir llamamos al ser amado y ese grito desgarrador todavia lo recordaba muy bien Stear. Mientras vio salir a Terry por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín observo a Niko sentarse al lado de Candy.

-¡Diablos esto no puede ser! -pronuncio en voz alta Stear haciendo que lo mirasen Sainz y Ricciardo-. Arderá troya, debo buscar a Albert.

Se dirigió aprisa buscando entre la gente a Albert, no lo encontraba por ningun lado pues estaba en el despacho con el Duque de Granchester, en su desesperación tropezó contra una linda chica de cabellos castaños y anteojos haciéndola caer al suelo con una charola de bocadillos, el estruendo fue aparatoso haciendo que todos voltearan.

-¡Oh por favor perdóname! -decía apenado Stear mientras trataba de recoger el desastre en el piso-. Soy un idiota.

Ambos chicos se miraron y empezaron a reír, qué era lo chistoso de todo aquello, él no lo sabía pero sintió nervios frente a esa chica.

-¡Stear! -dijo la voz de Albert-. ¿Que esta pasando aqui? ¿estas bien Paty?

-Si no te preocupes Albert, es solo que llevaba una charola de bocadillos a la mesa y sin querer él tropezó conmigo.

-¡Perdóname -le pedía muy apenado Staer a Paty, lo siento es que te estaba buscando Albert.

-Creo que ya has conocido a nuestra prima Paty, pero bueno dime por lo que veo es urgente ¿que es lo que pasa?

-¡Albert! Grandchester está aquí.

-Eso ya lo sé, hace unos momentos estaba con su padre en mi oficina.

-Es que Terry se dirige al Jardín y ahí se encuentra Candy con Niko creo que las cosas no terminaran bien conociendo a Terry.

-Entiendo vamos busquemos a Candy.

Mientras tanto en el Jardín Terry miró a lo lejos, como Niko posó el brazo sobre Candy en modo de abrazo, sintió de su estómago emerger un calor hasta agolpar en su cabeza, que se creía ese imbécil para abrazar de tal modo a Candy.

Vinieron de inmediato imágenes a su mente como cada noche se empeñaba en besar cada una de sus pecas de todo su cuerpo era un juego tierno que terminaba en pasión y deseo entregándose su amor ambos y ella le decía eres mi principe Azul Terry… en un gemido al oído y por esos momentos él se sentía así para ella.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, niña y mujer al mismo tiempo. Y había

confiado tanto en ella que se lo había dado todo o casi todo hasta hace unas semanas que empezó a reconocer sus errores, supo que no le entregó una de las cosas más importantes en una relación. La confianza nunca habló de sus padres y mucho menos se permitió indagar sobre lo que le dijera su supuesto amigo solo dio por sentado todo.

Toda su vida eran noches de insomnio donde no podía dormir y otros días solo pesadillas encontrando a su madre muerta se apoderaban de él. Todo eso desapareció teniendola a ella a su lado, en sus brazos, por las mañanas le robaba la ropa, escondía su cepillo de dientes compartían la ducha. Las fiestas y las salidas sociales dejaron de ser su prioridad por primera vez encontró paz en su vida y sabía muy bien que todo lo tiró por la borda.

Acaso es que Candy ya lo había olvidado y había perdido esa mujer tan maravillosa, no quiso presentarla a nadie y agradeció que Candy fuera una chica que no amara las fiestas ni la vida social, se empeñó tanto en ocultarla pues sabía que si la presentara a sus amigos no dudarían en querer tener algo con ella, era tan bella y sin embargo ella ignoraba cómo llamaba la atención del sexo opuesto, sabía que sus celos fueron siempre sin fundamento, eran unos celos tontos y al final resulta que su supuesto mejor amigo fue el maldito que llevo todo al traste y él un estúpido por creer todo aquello.

Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que él pudiera cansarse de ella. Le había amado sin reservas y había creído ciegamente que élla también lo amaba. Y cuando todo se había estropeado, se había quedado a la deriva en un mar de desilusión que pronto se cambio todo en resentimiento… De la noche a la mañana se había convertido en una extraña y trágica pérdida …

Lleno de odio por más de un año, creyó odiarla. Solo observaba la imagen de Candy riendo y como recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Niko, por instinto apretó los puños, tal vez era verdad la había perdido para siempre, pero aspiraba a su perdón. Y por Dios santo prefería mil veces al tal Albert que a ese idiota de Niko, mujeriego empedernido compañero de juergas junto con él y Charly. Candy no merecía alguien así, se recrimino el mismo "eres un idiota eres igual que Niko o tal vez peor y ella te dio una oportunidad y tu la desperdiciaste"

-Hola, buenas tardes -la voz enronquecida de enojo de Terry, saludo por la espalda a los dos sentados en la banca.

-Granchester ¿que haces aqui? -le dijo Niko sorprendido.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, ¿qué haces aquí con Candy? y ¿por qué abrazas a mi mujer?.

-¡Tu mujer! ¿de que me perdí aquí Granchester? no te permito que le faltes el respeto a Candy.

Ella es mi…

-No soy nada tuyo Terrence.

-Eso no es verdad Candy, tú y yo..

-Tu y yo nada, no somos nada ya, si no mal recuerdo me diste mi libertad asi que yo decido quien me abraza y quien no.

-¡Candy! -sorprendido Terry la miró contestar de esa manera.

-No me digas que él es el idiota que nunca se presentó al hospital cuando tu...

-¿Cuándo ella qué?

-Cuando perdí al bebé, -masculló tratando de aguantar las lagrimas Candy, era algo que todavia le dolia demasiado.

-Es mejor que te vayas Granchester -le pidio Niko.

-No voy a ir a ningun lado, necesito hablar con Candy.

-¡Por favor Niko! no es necesario -dijo Candy.

-¡No lo puedo creer Candy! qué le tengas algún tipo de consideración, por un momento pensé que tú y yo… estábamos acercándonos.

-Has sido el mejor amigo para mí, el mejor. Pero en este momento los sentimientos que siento por ti son confusos.

-Gracias Candy, por pensar que soy un completo idiota y decírmelo.

-No, no lo tomes así, yo no quería decir eso…

-Bien. Porque no soy yo quien está confundido acerca de mis sentimientos. Puedo entender que necesites más tiempo para tomar una decisión acerca de nosotros, pero lo que no puedo soportar es que lo hagas mientras sigues teniendo un tipo de contacto con él -lo señalo con la mano-. Es veneno para ti Candy. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será.

-Creo que aquí el que se ha perdido de algo soy yo -menciono Terry-. Desde cuando ustedes dos...

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Granchester.

-¡Idiota! -se abalanzó sobre él, y empezaron a forcejear, Terry lo tomo por la solapa del abrigo Niko logró zafarse y Terry soltó el puñetazo tirándole al suelo. Terry iba irse sobre él cuando sintió unas manos detenerlo, eran Albert y Stear.

-¡Sueltenme! -gritaba Terry.

-Oh te calmas Terrence, oh te pediré te marches de mi casa -le dijo Albert.

-¡Vamos Terry! Cálmate sé más inteligente -le dijo cerca del oído Stear.

-¡Basta! -grito Candy-. Déjenme a solas con Terrence, él y yo necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas.

Terry parpadeo de asombro, acaso de verdad le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar con ella, y para disgusto de Niko tuvo que dejarlos solo pues Albert y Stear lo jalonearon.

-Caminemos -le pidió Candy.

El solo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió y se adentraron a una pequeña Arboleda que llevaba por un camino hacia una pequeña cabaña con vista a un lago. El sol de la tarde se vislumbraba a lo lejos con un rojo cielo perfecto, irónico pensó ella debería ser un cielo gris y con tormenta esa era la manera en cómo se sentía.

Al llegar ahí Candy solo se quedo parada sin hablar.

Él quiso decir Candy, pero algo no le permitía hablar.

Ambos admiraban el paisaje con un torrente de emociones, cada uno a su manera, él quiso pedir perdón por lo que acababa de pasar pero prefirió callarlo.

El sentimiento de culpa lo invadió saber que fue Niko quien estuvo a su lado cuando perdió el bebé había reabierto viejas heridas…

Aunque Candy también sabía que ella no le había tratado muy bien en la mansión de Richmond no quería decirle adiós a Terry en esos términos de pelea, definitivamente nunca serían amigos pero por qué no dejar las cosas en paz, la muerte de Robert la hizo meditar muchas cosas.

《No debemos tener enojo oh rencores si las cosas no funcionaron debemos soltar esos sentimientos de dolor y ser felices, mejores cosas vendran, no puedes vivir del resentimiento oh del dolor por qué ellos te consumirán y te encegarán, no te dejaran ver lo que hay más adelante para ti 》

Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijera él su padre adoptivo.

Terry cada vez que le miraba, veía en ella esa sonrisa complaciente que había puesto al recoger el premio del segundo lugar en el podium de premiación el día que le dijera sobre que ella era la maldición Renault.

Cómo arreglar las cosas, se preguntó mientras la veía absorta mirando el paisaje.

Un día la había sacado de su vida y él se había convertido en un maldito infeliz que tomaba y se la pasaba con cualquier mujer que se le ofreciera no había necesidad de buscarlas.

La amargura y la desilusión se habían convertido en una armadura bajo la que se escondía el dolor palpitante de un corazón roto…

La odió y la amo al mismo tiempo, ahora lo entendía es posible sentir esos sentimientos juntos y ahogarte entre ellos dos.

-¿Es mucho pedir? que me perdones Candy.

Candy parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Levantó la vista hacia Terry y vio una emoción que jamás, jamás hubiera esperado encontrar en aquel rostro de rasgos impasibles. Era algo parecido a la desesperación y súplica.

-Candy… ¿estas bien?

-Si estoy bien, no necesitas fingir preocupación por mi, si lo que quieres escuchar de mi es que te perdono; si Terry te perdono por tratarme como una basura y sacarme de tu vida como un plato desechable, te perdono por sacarme de tu departamento con un hijo tuyo en mi vientre y por que después de que te mandé decir con Charlie que perdí el bebé ni siquiera fuiste capaz de tomar el teléfono y marcarme, me mandaste a decir con él que no querías saber nada de mi.

-Eso no es cierto Candy, yo nunca supe que perdiste al bebé, me enteré hace unas semanas en Richmond mi padre es testigo, pense que tenias un hijo de casi dos años, que en su momento pensé que no era mío. ¡Maldito de Charly no me dijo nada!

-De todos modos eso no cambia nada Terrence, ese día él me enseñó un video tuyo.

-¿Un video? ¡de qué hablas Candy!

-No tiene caso hablar de éso, me hiciste daño y hoy decido dejarlo atrás, de verdad, sin resentimientos pero te pido por favor, déjame en paz.

-Charly no es lo que tu pensabas Candy.

-¡Basta Terry! él está muerto, déjalo descansar en paz.

-Quiero explicarte

-No, no tiene caso, sigamos con nuestras vidas concéntrate en la pretemporada que se acerca y la temporada del campeonato eres un gran piloto puedes volver a ser Campeón y yo…

No la dejó terminar la frase cuando él ya estaba tomándola por los hombros

-Tu, ¡no…! no quiero escucharlo, que reharás tu vida con Niko, ¡ese idiota!

-Te equivocas, estoy hablando de mi trabajo y nuevas oportunidades que han llegado a mi vida, trabajaré en la central de Renault el Oxfordshire.

-¡Tu! -dijo sorprendido.

-Así es Terry, me conoces tan poco -menciono con un dejo de tristeza en su voz-. Sólo nos casamos por impulso, pero no sabes que soy ingeniera mecánica por eso soy tan amiga de Stear, nunca te dedicaste a conocer a profundidad mis gustos y que me apasionaba, oh por qué nos conocimos en una pista de Fórmula 1, ni tampoco sabes que uno de mis sueños era; que la persona con la que me casara me diera un anillo de compromiso en una propuesta romántica, tu rompiste mis esquemas y no importo. Y que en muchos aspectos soy muy varonil -río la rubia-. Amo los autos la adrenalina lo que se siente al subirse a un carro de carreras y como el zumbido de los carros en cada carrera hace electrizar mi cuerpo, desconoces muchas cosas de mí y te entiendo tuvimos una gran atracción pero solo fue eso. Te perdono debo hacerlo para seguir adelante y mirar lo que me tiene reservado la vida.

Terry sintió un dolor en su pecho, sus palabras tenían tanta verdad, en muchos aspectos no la conocía y aunque tenía la plena seguridad de amarla le faltaba conocerla.

-Y tu crees que eso que te tiene reservado la vida es con el estúpido de Niko -dijo en burla.

-¡Terry! Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

-Te equivocas me importa más de lo que crees, -él se acercó sin dudarlo haciendo que ella diera unos pasos atrás hasta que su cuerpo se topará con un árbol, quedando recargada de espaldas al gran tronco. -Te lo demostraré.

La rodeó con sus brazos. Ella solo abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrojándose.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

Terry tenía la mirada clavada en su boca, esos labios carnosos rosados. Necesitaba de ellos.

Durante un tenso instante, Terry contuvo el aliento, por qué se dio cuenta de que la necesitaba como un vaso de agua en el desierto, ella era su vida, la necesitaba para sobrevivir. Espero que Candy levantara sus ojos color turquesa y lo mirasen para comprobar que tal vez en ellos había una pizca de amor todavía hacia el. Ella levantó la mirada y ahí estaba lo que lo cautivara, esa mirada profunda y tierna que solo tenía para él, trato de acercarse un poco más para besarla y ella se zafó de su agarre. Terry la volvió a tomar de la mano con suavidad y súplica.

-Me deseas y me quieres -le espetó él.

Ella mordió su labio y bajó su vista. Negó con la cabeza.

-Dilo, Candy.

Entonces ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Puede que te desee, si, eres guapo no lo puedo negar, lo sabes muy bien, por esa razón tantas mujeres y periodistas te siguen, mencionó con un pinchazo en su corazón-. Pero ya no te amo entiendes -desvío la vista para que no descubriera que mentía.

-¡Mirame, Candy!

Durante un largo segundo espero hasta que lo mirase de nuevo. El la tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-No, Terry. No quiero…

Pero él la hizo callar con su boca echando mano de toda su experiencia para hacerla rendir a sus encantos. Al sentir la respuesta de sus labios y su temblor, al menos estaba seguro de que estaban compartiendo un momento verdadero.

Candy quiso resistirse a Terry, odiaba que él pensara que de la noche a la mañana la podía tener nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado, pero era difícil razonar y pensar mientras sentía sus labios tibios y la poseía con la calidez de su lengua. Le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra sostenía su nuca, poco a poco su manos grandes la apretaban contra su cuerpo por instinto sintió su innegable erección. Estaba excitado por ella. Ella apartó su boca jadeante y lo miró con el corazón acelerado. Deseaba a ese hombre con cada célula de su cuerpo. Todo lo demás desapareció como siempre pasaba cuando estaba a su lado, se dejó llevar al césped y el se puso encima de ella, siguio besandola y empezó acariciar sus piernas. Terry contempló su rostro ruborizado y sus rizos esparcidos en el pasto, era tan perfecta, ambos se sintieron con una intensa intención de unir sus cuerpos. Ella sabía que era una rehén ante sus besos.

En esos instantes se escucharon los gritos de una mujer.

-¡Terry...! ¡Terry...!

Y la voz de Albert llamándola a ella, de un salto como resorte se paró Candy y a lo lejos vieron venir dos mujeres y al rubio. Candy reconoció a las dos mujeres una era la que hiciera la entrevista a su padre y la otra la que viera en el vídeo

La mujer que gritaba el nombre de Terry al verlo corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

-¡Oh terry! ¡no sabes cuanto te he extrañado! me alegra tanto que estés bien, por qué no respondes mis llamadas -le decía con una voz chillona, me dijeron que te encontrabas aquí y tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Candy se quedo sorprendida mirando la escena de cómo aquella rubia se colgaba de su cuello, reconocía muy bien a esa chica era nada menos que la mujer que le mostrara Charly en el video besando a Terry en una habitación de hotel. El mundo mágico en el que unos momentos sintió sentirse se desmoronó como un castillo de arena. Empezó a caminar hacia la casa y Albert la alcanzó.

-Perdón no lo pude evitar ella…

-Olvidalo, no quiero saber nunca más nada de ellos y comprendo esa señorita es parte de la prensa que fue invitada el día de hoy.

Candy subió a su habitación y empezó a empacar debía ir Barcelona España, ahí se llevaría acabo la pretemporada, solo esperaba de algún modo no cruzarse con Terry, solo hacía todo esto por una promesa a su padre pero sabía muy bien que había gente calificada y capaz de llevar a cargo todo lo concerniente en la escudería Renault.

Su padre de algún modo en esa petición la uniría a él, veintiún carreras y nueve meses en los que tendría que estar muy cerca de él.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda Feliz Cumpleaños al bombón ingles ~_~, espero lo hayan disfrutado, (^_-) se que es un poco agridulce, no me den jitomatasos ◑︿◐ pero apenas es el Capitulo 6 no puede ser miel sobre ojuelas. (^_^) Nos leemos el próximo Capítulo. Con cariño Saadesa. ^﹏^ Gracias por sus cometrarios a todas son realmente un aliciente saber que se emocionan con la historia y la disfrutan.


	7. AL LIMITE CAPITULO 7

AL LIMITE CAPITULO 7

Toda la pretemporada en Barcelona, Terrence Granchester, demostró porque había sido el campeón del mundo, estaba más que listo para volver a serlo y demostrarle al idiota de Niko, como le llamaba desde que se enterase que era pretendiente de Candy. Terry durante las prácticas siempre estuvo con un humor insoportable con todos sus amigos y compañeros de equipo de la escudería McLaren, y sobre todo él que más tenía que soportar su mal humor era Stear, su jefe técnico, todo el tiempo le llamaba la atención cuando debía salir a los pits para no forzar al motor del carro.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma verdad! ¡Éste maldito motor! ¿qué es lo ha fabricado Renault para nosotros? ¡esto es una basura!

Terry, sentía que el auto no le respondía como debía hacerlo, lo llevo a su límite y sintió una falla en el acelerador.

-Temo decirte Granchester -le dijo Stear por los audífonos de control-. Es mejor que salgas ahora mismo de la pista, es una orden.

El chico ojiazul bajo del auto de carreras molesto, se quitó el casco y lo aventó no importando, que todos los empleados del equipo estuvieran ahí mirándolo.

-¿Qué le pasa? -masculló en voz baja un miembro del equipo que trabajaba en boxes cambiando llantas.

-Ay, no lo sé -le respondió otro de ellos-. Es el jefe, así que mejor calla y no hables que en estos momentos es capaz de corrernos oh peor aún se nos viene encima a los golpes.

-¿Ya desahogaste tu enojo? es mejor que cambies de actitud Terry, a pesar de tu necedad haz logrado ser de los cinco mejores, esto solo es la pretemporada, y la presentación de las mejoras de los autos en cada escudería, en dos meses empieza el campeonato en Silverstone y asi lo unico que lograras es que te penalicen y saquen la bandera negra, no solo estas poniendo en riesgo tu vida, si no la de otros pilotos. -le mencionó Stear muy. molesto.

Por primera vez se atrevía hablarle de ese modo, sabía que le podía costar su trabajo, pero antes que nada lo estimaba y sabía que esa actitud tenía razón y nombre, una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes.

Candy estaba más cerca de lo que Terry imaginaba, solo que la rubia le hizo prometer a su amigo no decirlo.

* * *

*Flash back*

-¡Por favor! prometelo Stear, no le dirás a Terry, que soy la jefa técnica de la escudería Renault.

-Pero Candy, él lo sabrá tarde o temprano.

-Lo sé, y ante eso no puedo hacer nada, pero entre más tiempo pueda ocultarlo será mejor y tal vez corra con suerte y ni se entere, el próximo año encontraré alguien que pueda tomar este cargo.

-Es que ustedes son un par de testarudos, él te ama Candy, lo sé.

-Por favor Stear, acaso no viste como esa reportera se colgó de su cuello, yo no vi que él hiciera nada para alejarla, además ellos dos… -pensó si debería contarle a Stear de aquel video donde viera a Terry con ella 《no es mejor que no lo sepa》

-Y tú huyes de él, te seguí hasta aquí y toque a tu habitación, porque somos amigos, casi hermanos, así es como te veo Candy.

-Yo tambien te quiero lo sabes, -lo abrazo-. ¡Por favor! si me haces este favor prometo presentarte una linda chica, de hecho es mi prima se llama Paty.

Él se sonrojo, recordó que minutos atrás chocó contra esa linda castaña de cabello al hombro y se enteró que era prima de Albert y Candy.

-Esta bien, pero no te irás sin que antes te diga esto: se que debiste ver el accidente donde falleció Charly, hace unos meses estuvo en la web es donde Terry, estuvo apunto de morir.

Candy tragó saliva recordó esos instantes, ella misma sentía que moriría si él era quien hubiera fallecido, recordo su ataque de panico.

-Sabes cuáles fueron las últimas palabras palabras de Terry, en ese accidente, él solo grito ¡Candy…. te amo….! cuando estamos apunto de morir dicen que evocamos al ser amado, él te ama eso no lo dudo, se que ha hecho las cosas mal y es un cabeza dura -le guiño el ojo a Candy. Solo por favor piensalo.

* * *

Stear volvió de sus recuerdo al escuchar el grito de Terry.

-¡Soy dueño de McLaren! no me hagas despedirte.

-Lo se, y si decides hacerlo adelante, pero no sin que antes me escuches, se que estas así por Candy.

-¡Eres un hijo de…! -dio unos pasos hacia él, como si fuese a golpearlo-. Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así y mencionarla.

-Si lo se, soy hijo de mi mama no tienes que recordamelo y soy tu amigo, antes que tu empleado, no te olvides quien te tendió la mano cuando nadie mas te la dio, viviste en mi departamento cuando no tenias nada, bueno eso de no tener nada es un decir, tu padre es millonario y de la realeza, pero querías demostrarle que podías tú solo sin su ayuda, amabas correr, hay magia cuando corres amigo eres especial, se que te transporta a otro mundo cuando posas tus manos en el volante y pisas el acelerador, pero sin embargo vino ella a enseñarte el significado de la palabra amor, esa palabra tomó sentido gracias a ella. Y este mundo mágico que nos apasiona tanto, paso a un segundo plano, esta mal en como te estas comportando, no me gusta decirlo pero reacciona estas mal, muchas familias dependen de este equipo y tu solo piensas en ti, dale una razón a Candy en saber que estás cambiando, puedes matarte y matar a otro piloto Terry, ¡reacciona por favor!

-Y ella como va saber de mí, parece que la tierra se la tragó la he buscado y yo solo sigo aquí como un idiota pensando en ella, me duele como no tienes idea, no tiene sentido la vida, el remanso que antes sentía al correr a desapareciendo, la paz que me daba el sentir el poder de la velocidad ya no funciona.

Ella vino a cambiar mi mundo, le dio sentido a todo lo que soy, pero fui un imbécil la aleje de mi, por una estupidez que creí.

-¿De qué hablas Terry? yo pense que solo habías sido un desgraciado.

Terry abrió los ojos al escuchar esa expresión hacia su persona de parte de Stear, pero en realidad no lo culpaba eso había sido y lo reconocía, se sentía estúpido por creer ciegamente en aquel que creyera como su mejor amigo durante muchos años y en realidad había sido un enemigo cubierto con piel de cordero que le había tendido una trampa.

Unos ojos verdes a lo lejos con unos binoculares observaban lo que primero pareciera una discusión, miro el arranque de Terry de aventar el casco y patear el carro en las pruebas del nuevo motor para la escudería McLaren. Ella pensó si acaso había perdido la razón, y lo que quería era cometer suicidio, le dolía mirar que no había cambiado nada en sus casi sus dos años de separación, miró la expresión de Terry, ¿acaso es que se había transformado su rostro de la ira a la tristeza?

-¿De qué estarán hablando? por un momento pensé que golpearía a Stear.

-El maldito de Charly, el...

-¿Charly que tiene que ver en todo esto Terry? ¡acaso te has vuelto loco!

-No, no me he vuelto loco, es maldito imbécil, me tendió una trampa que tristemente creí, y es verdad amo a Candy, pero no lo suficiente, sé que fallé, en ese momento no le entregue mi confianza. La forma en cómo se dieron las cosas yo te juro que pensé que ella y Charly…

-¡Oh por Dios…! Estas hablando en serio, ¡no lo puedo creer! y tu tontamente caíste en el juego de Charly, ahora comprendo muchas cosas.

-¡De qué hablas Stear! ¿Qué es lo que comprendes!

-Tu sabes que Candy es mi amiga y dentro de este complot para separarlos existe otra persona, estoy seguro de ello.

-¿Como? ¿de quien hablas? ¡por favor dímelo!

-Es la persona que se te colgó del cuello hace unas semanas y no fuiste capaz de ir detrás de Candy, te quedaste como un tonto y Susana casi besandote, que esperabas que hiciera Candy.

-Yo fui detrás de ella…

-Si despues de cuanto tiempo, vamos Terry, reconócelo no hiciste lo que debías yo fui el que habló con Candy esa tarde, obviamente que su hermano te iba detener para hablar con ella.

-¿Su hermano?

-Si querido amigo su hermano es Albert Ardlay, y si no me equivoco has pensado todo este tiempo que es su pretendiente, El padre de Albert adoptó a Candy, solo que ella nunca ha usado el apellido Ardlay

-¡Estás jugando conmigo verdad!

-No, solo te estoy quitando una idea estúpida que has tenido, aquí el único contendiente que tienes en la pelea por el amor de Candy, es Niko. Y mas vale si eres inteligente, que se que lo eres empieces a cambiar esa actitud y demuestres que eres digno de Candy.

-He sido un estúpido.

-Temo decirte que si, si lo eres -le dijo con sorna-. Me atrevo a decírtelo por lo que me acabo de enterar hizo Charly, creo que ambos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Por favor no la desperdicies y sobre todo no con celos tontos y arranques de niño, actúa como de la realeza, que valga de algo esa sangre que azul llevas. -rio al terminar la frase, sabia que fastidiaba a Terry siempre con esa broma.

-¡Stear…! no olvides que sigo siendo tu jefe y soy dueño de la mitad de la escudería McLaren.

-Lo sé, lo sé, eres mi jefe, y un gran amigo y en unos días mi padrino de bodas, si aceptas.

-¡Que! ¿como que te casas? ni siquiera supe que estabas comprometido, cuando te pego el amor, oh mas bien con quien perdiste la cabeza, de que me he perdido en estos dos meses.

-Hace un mes conocí una linda chica que por una alguna u otra razón nunca coincidimos y tenemos amigos en común, es prima de Candy, se llama Paty, fue amor a primera vista, choque contra ella y la hice caer con una charola llena de comida, cuando me agache y la mire a los ojos algo paso en mi, un corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo viví una especie de deja vu, no se, pensaras que estoy loco y tal vez sí lo esté, no quiero esperar voy a dar el gran paso, mi hermano lo dio hace dos meses con la mejor amiga de Candy.

-No me digas tu hermano el elegante corredor de bolsa, se casó con Annie, wow esto si es una locura, son pocas las veces que he convivido con tu hermano, pero es tan diferente a ti tu eres todo lo contrario a él, desenfadado, vistes sencillo y el cuando lo conocí pensé que el debio ser el hijo de mi padre todo un elegante empresario y hasta como habla, lo recuerdo muy bien cuando te fue de visitar al departamento y yo era tu roommate.

-Que cosas dices Terry, que tal y que es tu hermano, el hijo perdido del duque porque sabes él y yo no somos hermanos del mismo padre, y mi madre siempre ha guardado herméticamente ese secreto no habla de ello.

-Que locura seria eso, te imaginas, pero que mi padre tenga un hijo perdido no lo creo amigo, pero bueno basta de bromas, acepto ser tu padrino es un honor para mi.

-Bueno mi querido amigo mas vale que empieces a empacar la boda sera en dos dias en un villa que tiene la familia Ardlay -le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Como? en un villa de los Ardlay, dime una cosa Stear ellos saben que yo seré tu padrino de bodas.

-Este.. bueno.., -respondió con una risita nerviosa-. No nadie lo sabe ni siquiera Paty, si lo llegaran a saber, no me quiero imaginar lo que me haría Paty.

-Pero entonces, no quiero ni imaginar la expresión de Candy o de su hermano cuando me vean.

-Solo llegaras y en ese momento el día de la boda lo sabrán, es lo mejor amigo creeme, la villa se encuentra en a las afueras de Edimburgo. Después de la boda seguirás tu camino a Oxfordshire qué te parece.

-Oxfordshire, Ah sí, debo ir a la central de Renault, algo no está bien con este motor, o tal vez sea yo, pero necesito hablar con los ingenieros o las personas a cargo.

Stear solo cruzo los dedos rogando a todos los santos, dioses y al universo que se confabulara para que todo saliera como lo imaginaba, si las cosas no iban tan bien en la boda, sabía que su amigo tendría que hacer un esfuerzo extra humano para aguantar los celos, pues por Paty sabía que la pareja de Candy seria Niko. Decidió mejor no decirlo en ese momento pues conociéndolo lo llevaría al mar de la tortura antes de tiempo, era mejor que se enterara ese día, sabía que trataría de reconquistar a Candy, y si las cosas no salían tan bien en la boda, Terry en la reunión de Oxfordshire conocería quién era la ingeniera a cargo de la Renault y de todas las operaciones incluyendo en campeonato, tal vez podrían dialogar y arreglar las cosas, como buen ingeniero ya metalizada las dos opciones de lo que podría pasar, lo que si sabia bien es que se llevaría un buen grito de Paty cuando confesara quién era el Padrino de bodas de él.

Stear lo apreciaba tanto habían compartido tiempos difícil con él, cuando él estaba por finalizar su doctorado. Si solo tenían un trozo de pan y un te, lo dividían entre ambos.

Tiempo después presentaría a Terry con el dueño de la escudería McLaren, y le dieran la oportunidad a Terry de correr y le empezara a ir bien, lo primero que hizo fue llenar la despensa de aquel pequeño departamento pagó el mantenimiento por un año adelantado y fue a comprarle un sofacama decente, Terry le dijo que un ingeniero debía descansar bien aunque solo fueran unas pocas horas de sueño las que dormía, lo dejó sin palabras ese día, más adelante cuando Terry se hiciera socio le dio el liderazgo técnico de la escudería McLaren, Terry era una buena persona él lo sabía muy bien y se merecía ser feliz, sabía que Candy lo seguía amando, por lo que hablo con ella, y se acababa de enterar que les habían hecho una mala pasada, estaba casi seguro que esa reportera se había confabulado con Charly, pero no tenia pruebas de ello.

-Bueno mandame la direccion y la hora de la boda y allí estaré, es mejor que me vaya a cambiar.

* * *

-Se que nos vamos el lunes y que debería estar haciendo maletas pero necesito una noche de chicas antes de marcharnos -dijo Paty, recostandose en unos cojines en el piso con una copa de vino en la mano-. Por qué no me habías contado lo estresante que son las bodas Annie.

-Bueno Archie y yo nos casamos hace dos meses y de estresante nada todo fue muy sencillo y solo nuestros seres más queridos -comentó Annie-. Además, al final no es más que una fiesta, lo importante es que tu te lo disfrutes.

-Si como no -menciono de Candy-. Si aja sencilla le llamas casarte en Chicago en el Hancock y rentar el piso del mirador y adornar con orquídeas y mantelería de lujo, pastel hecho por el chef más reconocido de Chicago, y quieres que siga, a eso le llamas sencillo no me quiero imaginar si lo hubieras hecho elegante.

-Bueno es que en realidad Archie escogió todo, el tiene un excelente gusto por las cosas, y tu como buena novia y enamorada dejaste que él escogiera lo sencillo.

-Bueno, bueno lo acepto no fue tan sencilla, pero fue perfecta.

-Stear no es como Archie, en realidad a dejado que yo escoja todo -dijo Paty-. De hecho escogí la villa de mi abuela en el poblado de Stirling en Escocia por que es hermosisimo y todos mis invitados pueden ser hospedados allí, no serán muchos, será algo sencillo pero muy romantico, de verdad me encantaría conocer al padre de Archie, pensé que lo conocería en la boda, Stear me contó que él vive a diferencia del suyo que falleció siendo el un niño. Pero su madre Eli nunca a querido hablar de esa historia con ellos y a Archie es algo por lo que veo no le interesa conocer.

-Te equivocas Paty, él me ha platicado que su madre le contó que cuando falleció el padre de Stear, ella pasó por momentos muy difíciles y decidió darse un tiempo viajando y Stear de seis años se quedó al lado de su Abuela, Eli en ese viaje conoció a un hombre que atravesaba por tiempos difíciles también y tuvo un romance pasajero ella partió de aquel lugar no supo ni su nombre ni nada de él, tiempo después supo que quedó embarazada de Archie, y él se ha conformado con lo que les ha contado ella. Piensa que averiguar de sus orígenes sería buscar como una aguja en un pajar.

-Eli ha sido una excelente madre ha formado unos hombres maravillosos tanto que mi mejor amiga se casó con uno de ellos y mi prima lo hará en en unos días, estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicas -se levantó de la cama la rubia caminó hacia ellas y las tres se abrazaron.

-Oye Paty y cambiando de tema, no nos has contado quién será el padrino de Stear.

-Candy, no pienses que soy grocera pero ni yo lo sé, no me lo ha querido decir, solo dijo que es un gran amigo al que le debe mucho, me comentó que le pagó su deuda estudiantil. Stear gasto el dinero que tenía, que le dejará de herencia su padre, se dividió en dos partes y Stear quiso invertir en fórmula 1 y su trabajo dio fruto fue el inventor del KERS es un acrónimo de Kinetic Energy Recovery System. Se trata de una tecnología que permite recoger y almacenar en una batería la energía que se produce en las frenadas para luego poder utilizarla como aceleración extra simplemente apretando un botón. McLaren lo patentó y consiguió el trabajo de su vida y sé que ha hecho aportes contigo Candy, para la Renault, Ay no se por que te lo explico todo esto si la experta eres tu amiga.

-No me encanta ver que te interesas por lo que hace Stear no cabe duda son tal para cual tu una linda e inteligente escritora que podrá viajar con él y podrás dedicarte a escribir en las 21 ciudades donde se lleve el campeonato. Pero bueno dejemos de hablar de todo esto esta noche es de chicas y tu despedida de soltera mi querida amiga.

Toc.. toc.. sonó la puerta de la habitación de hotel donde se encontraban. Un policía entro y preguntar por Paty, la chica sorprendida le dijo que era ella.

-Está usted arrestada señorita -sacó unas esposas se las puso en sus muñecas y Annie puso música y grito junto con Candy.

-Annie me las pagaras….. -grito toda sonrojada Paty, mientras el policía empezaba a bailar sexy para la pelinegra de anteojos.

* * *

El gran día había llegado para su querida prima Paty, era tan feliz por ella le ayudaba en los últimos retoques de su velo y entregó el ramo en su manos.

-Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, sabes que te quiero mucho es hora. Ambas cruzaron un pequeño jardín que colindaba con la Villa ahí se encontraba una pequeña iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, decorada con bellos arreglos florales daba una vista romántica al lugar y el olor floral envolvía todo, por la hora que era, por los pequeños vitrales de la iglesia se reflejaban los rayos del sol haciendo el ambiente tan perfecto que Candy suspiro al ver su encanto.

Un piano se escuchó anunciando que la novia entraría a la capilla, la dama de honor como cortejo nupcial se dispuso a entrar primero con un ramo de bellas y diminutas florecitas azules no me olvides y rosas blancas. Lo observo, el recuerdo unos ojos azules vinieron a su mente, por que era tan imposible sacarlo de su cabeza, sin quererlo siempre acababa pensando en él.

-Adelante señorita -dijo la organizadora de la boda.

Cuando empezó a Caminar por el pasillo, levantó su mirada, sus ojos se conectaron con aquellos ojos azules en los que acababa de pensar hace unos instantes, ahí estaba él parado al lado del novio, como era posible, era una broma acaso sintió sus piernas flaquear por un instante, tomó aire debía controlarse no podía permitir que le diera ese ataque que le pasara hace unos meses en la mancion de Richmond, era la boda de su mejor amigo y su prima. 《Candy, vamos controlate tu puedes》

Se sintió suspendida en el tiempo como las motas de polvo a través de los rayos de luz que se filtraban por los vitrales.


	8. AL LIMITE CAPITULO 8

Ni siquiera supo como sus piernas la sostuvieron para poder llegar hasta el altar, y pararse ahí al lado para esperar la entrada de la novia. La ceremonia transcurrió sin ella escuchar una sola palabra del párroco que dirigía el enlace, ¡¿que hacía él ahí?! ¿Porque Patty y Stear no le contaron que él sería el padrino?

Paty lucía un hermoso vestido de novia corte princesa sin decoraciones, su cintura la enmarcaba una pequeña cinta de cristales. El novio esperaba por ella muy sonriente. Al caminar hacia el altar Paty se sorprendió de igual modo que Candy, al observar quien era el padrino de Stear, nada menos que Terrence Grandchester. Miro a Stear al llegar al altar y el solo sonrió y guiñó el ojo, ya hablaría con él, y vaya que la iba a escuchar.

Terry observó a Candy caminar al altar con un hermoso vestido color turquesa de estraple que enmarcaba su silueta, aquel color resaltaba aún más sus ojos, era tan bella, en esos momentos pensó, en cómo hubiera sido su boda si él le hubiese propuesto matrimonio, fui un cretino nunca le di el lugar que merecía, tal vez ella quiso algo así, nunca se lo pregunté, solo di por sentadas muchas cosas ahora puedo ver mis errores sin embargo ella siempre fue feliz a su lado hasta que la corriera, soy un maldito estúpido como fui capaz, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde pensó.

Al igual que Candy él no prestó atención a la ceremonia, es como si estuviera en una especie de sueño, solo la observo ahí parada con un hermoso buque en sus manos de bellas y diminutas no me olvides, la que fuera la flor favorita de su madre.

Candy destilaba una sencillez que atraía tanto a hombres como mujeres, tenía una suave feminidad hacía que todos los hombres la desearan. Su melena rubia suelta y natural le encantaba a él. Cuando hacían el amor siempre le pedía que soltara su cabello era su Nifa, y cuando sonreía se marcaban hoyuelos en sus mejillas y sus pecas resaltan aún más. Observo sus suaves curvas, que para otra mujer no resultan amenazadoras, pero si muy atractivas para cualquier hombre. Y sus ojos verdes que decir de ellos eran la clave de su atractivo. Verdes y brillantes es lo que le cautivó, transmitían emoción, fue lo que más le llamó la atención cuando la conociera el día que le lanzara la maldición Renault.

Ella se sentía demasiado incómoda con su presencia, ahí estaba parado frente a ella, sentía su mirada como si le quemara. Ambos salieron de sus propios pensamientos al escuchar los aplausos de todos cuando Stear besaba a Paty.

—Ante ustedes el señor y la señora Cornwell —anunciaba el párroco.

Los novios salieron y ellos detrás juntos uno del otro como cortejo nupcial. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la pequeña iglesia la gente al salir empezó a felicitar a los novios. En el momento que Terry iba dirigirle la palabra a Candy se acercó Niko a ella y la abrazo.

—Hola Grandchester, qué sorpresa que estés aquí, mira jamás lo hubiéramos imaginado verdad cariño —le dijo a Candy abrazándola con fuerza.

La ira empezó a surgir en Terry al mirar como Niko tomaba por la cintura a Candy en modo posesivo. "Compórtate y no actúes como idiota" recordó las palabras de Stear.

Hizo tripas corazón y respondió:

—No veo porque te asombras, Stear es como mi hermano, si no me equivoco tu estas aquí por Candy, si no supongo no estuvieras invitado a esta boda,

—río de lado—. Ahora sí que como dicen; invitados y convidados creo que tu eres lo segundo —le lanzó una risa burlona—. Ahora si me disculpan debo felicitar a mi hermano y su esposa. Se dio la media vuelta y dejó a Niko con la palabra en la boca cuando iba responder.

—Me está diciendo gorrón el muy imbécil —mencionó Niko molesto, y Candy río levemente. ay Terry eres sin igual cuando no soportas a alguien pensó la rubia mientras lo miraba alejarse.

—Por favor Niko, —pidió Candy—. No quiero problemas es la boda de mi prima, y si; eres mi pareja esta noche, pero no mi novio, no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden, me abrazaste de ese modo para provocarlo. Yo no soy tonta, ni una mujercita de esas a las que estás acostumbrado. No el balde vivo entre tanto hombre en medio de este mundo del automovilismo. —Ella caminó hacia Paty y Stear para felicitarlos.

—Felicidades Paty, —abrazo a la pelinegra. Después abrazo a Stear cuando lo hizo pellizco su brazo. —Me las pagaras querido primito.

—¡Auch Candy! estás loca.

—Dejalo Candy, —mencionó Paty, guiñandole el ojo, el pagara esta noche creemelo.

—¡Cómo así mi amor!

—Prepárate señor Cornwell,

—mencionó con una risita seductora.

—Pero por qué se ponen asi; y tu Candy, deja de hacerte la tonta, morías por verlo. Y tu señora de Cornwell, él es más que mi amigo es mi hermano, Terry es una buena persona, ya te conté todo lo que vivimos juntos, desde el primer momento pensé en él como mi padrino de bodas, es más que un amigo es mi segundo hermano.

—Tienes razón Stear —dijo Candy un poco apenada, soy muy egoísta él es un gran amigo para ti, lo comprendo, perdoname.

—No, Candy perdóname tu a mi, pero era mejor que lo supieras en su momento.

Terry se alejó para fumar un cigarrillo. En el jardín frontal a la iglesia había pequeñas mesas con canapés y copas de champán, seria en pequeño cóctel antes de la cena formal en el gran salón de la villa O'Brian, observaba la imagen de los novios a la entrada de la iglesia, todos felicitandolos, y ella lucía espectacular, pero estaba con Niko Hulkenberg.

—¡Diablos Staer, por que no me lo dijiste! ¡No soporto verlo con ella! no se si me pueda controlar durante la recepción. Tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho me hubiera mentalizado ¡Maldita sea! —hablaba en voz alta.

—¡Bebe esto! —una mano le ofrecía un vodka en las rocas.

—¡Archie...!

—Anda ten ¡bebé!

Terry tomó en sus manos el vaso de cristal y dio un sorbo, y el fuego líquido le abrazo el paladar y la garganta.

—Te calmara un poco, me imagino que quisieras hacerle a ese idiota, a mi tampoco me cae bien, Candy no se merece alguien así.

—Y supongo que un imbécil como yo tampoco la merece. He sido un idiota.

—Te equivocas, se que han sido pocas las veces que nos hemos visto, pero se todo lo que has hecho por mi hermano Stear, se que eres un buen hombre. En estos momentos te dices idiota, bueno tal vez si lo seas —río Archie, y Terry lo volteó a ver—. Tú deberías ser él que esté al lado de Candy. Ahi si no te lo replicó.

—Vaya gracias por tu sinceridad eres muy amable —ambos soltaron a reír.

—Ese Niko es un idiota, siempre lo ha sido, tienes las de ganar Terry, solo no permitas que los celos te ganen, se mas inteligente, creeme no creo que Niko tomé en serio a nadie es un mujeriego de primera, de hecho el hace unas semanas fue visto con la reportera Susana Marlow, de forma muy comprometedora, si fuera amor lo que siente por Candy no le haría eso, se supone tengo entendido la pretende hace más de dos meses, creo que esa reportera tiene fijación por los corredores de la fórmula 1, te suena conocido, esto es una rivalidad que tienen contra ti, si no te puede ganar en la pista, quiere a tu mujer, yo apareció mucho a Candy, es la mejor amiga de mi esposa.

—¡Oh! sí, me contó Stear, de tu boda hace dos meses felicidades.

—Gracias Grandchester.

—Oh por favor llámame Terry, tu hermano es mi mejor amigo, que dicir amigo; él es mi hermano la única persona a decir verdad que siento como familia, creo que podemos ser amigos también —levantó el vaso de cristal en modo de brindis, ambos chocaron los vasos.

—Hijo —llamaba Elie su madre a Archie, te esta buscando Annie.

—Oh está bien, voy en un segundo, mira mamá te quiero presentar a Terry Grandchester.

—Mucho gusto señora es un placer, no habíamos tenido el gusto de conocernos a pesar de que viví un largo tiempo con Stear.

—No cómo que señora, no me hagas sentir tan vieja por favor llamame Elie. No se por que tu rostro me parece... conocido, ¿no nos hemos visto en algun lado?

—No, no lo creo me debe estar confundiendo.

—No estoy segura que te he visto antes.

—Ay madre, pues claro en los reportajes de automovilismo, él es el campeón de hace dos años.

—Archie, ya te dije que no me digas madre, soy mama o Elie, madre me suena a que me mandaras a recordar con alguien —ella hecho a reír—. Yo se quien es él, lo conozco, pero lo digo por que... olvidalo Archie, debe ser mi imaginacion, me estoy haciendo vieja.

De igual modo rieron ambos jóvenes de las ocurrencias de Elie. Ella era una mujer delgada con cabello castaño al hombro, con un corte bob, y ojos color miel muy bella para su edad.

—Vaya no puedo creer que tengan una mama tan simpática, y Stear es tan serio, de que es bromista sin duda, pero jamás fiestero nunca logré que saliera conmigo alguna noche a divertirse, siempre tenía la cabeza metida en los libros.

—Bueno eso lo sacó de su padre al igual que lo inteligente, pero lo guapo lo sacó de mi.

—Eso no lo dudo Elie, y lo elegante de Archie supongo tambien lo saco de usted.

Ella dejó de sonreír, vinieron a su mente imágenes de aquel hombre que se encontrara en Amsterdam hace varios años.

—Si, mamá eso me gustaría saberlo de quien saque lo quisquilloso, de querer ser siempre una adonis —pregunto riendo pero también con toda la intención, pues su mamá siempre huía del tema y estando tal vez Grandchester presente ella contestaría.

—Si, es de su padre, aunque solo lo mire un par de días —decía pensativa, tenía un exquisito gusto por la ropa y elegancia. Terry no se si lo sepas pero mis hijos no tienen el mismo padre.

—Oh disculpame Eli, no fue mi intención ser un entrometido. —le dijo apenado, ya se lo había contado Stear hace un par de días, pero al verla tan pensativa en su respuesta se sintió avergonzado.

—No no te preocupes, yo no tengo nada que esconder, aunque ellos creen que si, después de la muerte de Barnett mi esposo, pase un tiempo de depresión muy fuerte, mi pequeño Stear solo tenía seis, y mi madre me dijo que me haría bien un cambio.

—Esa historia me la sé de memoria —mencionó Archie, Anie me llama los veo en un rato, por favor no aburras Terry mama.

—¡Oh! tal vez tenga razón Archie, y tengas una pareja y yo aquí aburriendote hijo.

—No de ninguna manera me aburre escucharla Elie, —le sorprendió el hecho que le dijera hijo , nunca antes lo habían llamado así—. Creo que en estos momentos necesito distraerme —lo dijo mirando a lo lejos a Candy y Niko. —Por favor continúe será un placer escucharla.

—Después de la muerte de mi esposo, hice un viaje largó, por Europa mi madre me regaló un tour, una de las paradas fue en Amsterdam un lugar encantador, si lo has conocido, sus casas angostas con fachadas antiguas, herencias de la edad de Oro. El Distrito de Museos alberga el Museo van Gogh, obras de Rembrandt y Vermeer en el Rijksmuseum, y arte moderno en el Museo Stedelijk. Fue un lugar de ensueño para animarme, sus bellos tulipanes de colores que decoran las calles y caminar admirando sus canales, es bellísimo un lugar muy muy romántico, te lo recomiendo —le guiño el ojo—. Una tarde sentada en una banca ensimismada en mis pensamientos un hombre muy guapo y elegante se sentó al lado mío, solo empezamos hablar, de lo cotidiano, el cielo, el clima, las flores y termino diciendome que él acababa de enviudar al igual que yo, no hubo más palabras sólo saciamos nuestra soledad y dolor, no nos dijimos nombres solo fueron encuentros furtivos durante una semana, nos veíamos por las tardes y solo tratábamos de saciar nuestra soledad y dolor. El último día no me presente, era lo mejor para ambos, eso no era amor. Me fui de aquel lugar y dos meses después supe que estaba embarazada de Archie.

—Entiendo Elie, tienes unos buenos hijos son afortunados de tener una madre como tu, yo perdí a la mía a la misma edad que Stear, —se quedó pensativo recordando el momento en que la encontrara muerta.

—Mis hijos no me creen, lo sé; piensan que ocultó quién es el padre de Archie, si lo supiera se lo diría. Pero en fin así es la vida, lo más importante es que los tres nos tenemos y nos apoyamos. Sé que consideras a Stear como un hermano, eres un buen chico, nunca tendré como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por él, puedes contar conmigo como una amiga Terry.

—Oh Elie, gracias mi afecto por Stear es sincero, es el hermano y familia que nunca he tenido. Y agradezco tu confianza, escucharla me hizo calmarme aunque que se que vine la peor parte de todo.

—¿Por por qué lo dices? —inqurió sorprendida.

—La la mujer que amo está aquí, y con un verdadero ¡idiota! —dijo observando a Candy caminar hacia la villa O'Brian-. Perdón disculpe mi expresión.

El banquete de bodas estaba por comenzar todos los invitados se dirigían al gran salón de la villa.

—No te preocupes hijo, me imagino quien es la afortunada, los observe durante la ceremonia, ambos estaban perdidos en el limbo de sus pensamientos, supongo que cada uno pensando en el otro —le dio una sonrisa comprensiva y dio un golpecito en su hombro.

—¡¿Tan evidente fui?!

—No, no pienses mal, yo lo pude percibir.

—No se si deba quedarme a la comida, se que para la mayoría incluyendo la familia de la novia no soy bien recibido, no quiero incomodar.

—¡Ah no muchachito! tu no le vas hacer ese desaire a Stear, —mencionó en juego pero a la vez ordenando.

Terry por un momento se imaginó que hubiera sido de su vida de haber tenido a su madre, sin duda Stear y Archie eran muy afortunados de tener una madre como Elie.

—Además si no me equivo Terry, tú y esa bella dama de honor estarán en el mesa de honor junto con los novios, al igual que yo por ser la mamá, creo que me ha surgido una idea ven vamos muero de hambre.

Terry le ofreció el brazo y caminaron hacia la recepción. Al entrar al lugar el pudo sentir las miradas, por un momento titubeo, y entre dientes Elie le dijo:

—No, me digas que vas ha tener miedo, corres un auto a más de 320k/h, ve y arrebata lo que es tuyo —musito muy bajo y le guiño el ojo.

Al llegar a la mesa principal de los novios, Terry debía sentarse del lado de Stear, y Candy se encontraba del lado de Paty, el asiento de Ellie estaba, a lado de ambas chicas, pero agarro y tomo asiento al de su hijo.

—Elie —mencionó Paty, tu lugar esta a mi lado junto a Candy.

—¡Oh por favor! quiero sentarme al lado de mi hijo, a partir de hoy será todo tuyo querida, así que por favor no te enojes dejame disfrutar de su cercanía. No le molesta verdad joven Terrence, —le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, situación que Terry entendió perfectamente, y no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba dando.

Al tomar asiento Terry al lado suyo a Candy se le aceleró el pulso. No podía negarse al impacto que causaba en ella Terrence Grandchester. El aire se había cargado de electricidad haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo.

—Candy... —murmuró él.

—¿Cómo dices? —respondió nerviosa.

—Bonito vestido —alabo—. Te sienta bien.

Candy se ruburizo ante su halago. Trago saliva y tomó su copa y dio un trago de champán.

—Gracias —respondió abrumada.

—Te vez realmente bella —tomo un rizo de su cabello y lo acomodó detrás de su oído.

Se le aceleró el corazón. Se contrajo su vientre. Necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad para ignorar su coqueteo, la estaba provocando le resultaba muy difícil mantener la guardia delante de él. El sabía muy bien lo que provocaba en ella.

por qué provoca todo esto en mi, debería odiarlo, me hizo tanto daño y sin embargo mi corazón late por él como el primer día que lo conociera pensó Candy.

La cena transcurrió tranquila aparentemente, sin embargo Niko, estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, como era posible que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, miraba la escena en la mesa de principal de los novios, en el fondo sabía que Candy lo seguía amando. Mas de dos meses de tratarla y no había conseguido ni siquiera un beso. Pero con tal de fastidiar a Grandchester, bien valía el intento, sabía lo emocional que podía ser y afectarlo en sus emociones, tal vez le daría la oportunidad de ganar la temporada del campeonato que estaba por comenzar. Y el al lado de Candy como piloto de la Renault la facilitaba muchas cosas que no desaprovecharía.

El baile de los novios fue anunciado, la pareja se levanto y se dirigió a la pista, ambos lucían muy enamorados. Candy no pudo evitar suspirar sin que Terry la escuchase.

—Hacen una hermosa pareja —mencionó Terry.

—Si, realmente están muy enamorados.

—Por lo visto tu y Stear ahora si seran familia, me siento muy feliz por él.

—Si ahora es mi primo.

—Candy... —dudoso mencionó—. Por favor dame la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

—Terry, creo que nos dijimos todo la última vez, para mi a quedado todo muy claro, por favor ya no insistas más con esto. Para mi... fue una gran sorpresa saber que eras padrino de Stear, y lo entiendo, pero solo es eso entre tu y yo; un trato cordial.

Cuando Terry le iba contestar Niko se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Bailamos Candy? —preguntó.

Antes de que Candy extendiera su mano para tomarla, Elie se apresuró y tomó la mano del chico rubio.

—¡Oh joven! me encantaría —respondió, soy su mas fiel admiradora.

Niko no tuvo otra opción, no podía hacerle el desaire a la madre del novio, así que tomo su mano y la llevó a la pista de baile, a lo lejos Elie volteo fugazmente y le guiño el ojo a Terry.

—¿Bailamos? Candy.

—Esta bien, —contesto.

Se estremeció al estar tan cerca de él, y no de miedo si no de placer por estar unidos, él sujetando con posesión su cintura. Advirtió la fuerza de su brazo, se le activaron los instintos femeninos y reprimió el deseo, todo era irreal. Se reprocho su debilidad de carácter. Debía ser más fuerte.

Tenerla a ella en sus brazos aunque fuese así bailando, le provocaba sentimientos y pensamientos terriblemente inapropiados, trato de controlarse, debía ser inteligente y no arruinar todo, esta vez no.

Al terminar la música tranquila, del baile de apertura se escuchó un DJ famoso anunciado que era hora de divertirse.

—Necesito aire —masculló Candy.

El la siguió y salieron al gran jardín frontal de la villa, caminaron por un camino de gravilla hasta llegar a una arboleda.

—Candy... por favor hablemos, —él quería contarle todo lo que hizo Charlie para separarlos, sabía que eso no le quitaría culpa. Realmente el no confío en ella y dio por sentado muchas cosas.

—Ya te lo dije, por favor, no quiero hablar.

—¡Ya la escuchaste Grandchester! dejala en paz, su pareja soy yo, asi que te pido nos dejes solos.

—Eres un... —observo a lo lejos la figura de Albert su hermano, decidió que aunque se mordiera la lengua, empezaría a demostrarle a Candy, que no era mismo.

—Esta bien tienes razón, te pido una disculpa Candy, he interrumpido supongo algo entre ustedes dos.

La dejó desconcertada, el Terry que ella conocía hubiera empezado una pelea. ¿Entonces ya no sentía nada por ella? A que estaba jugando y por qué insistía hablar con ella?

* * *

Bueno chicas un Capítulo más, perdón por la demora, pero aquí estamos de vuelta, se que tarde, y agradezco su paciencia y cariño a esta historia sus mensajes privados y los no privados pidiendo que la continúe. Son tiempos difíciles espero que esten bien ustedes y sus seres queridos, ante la situación que estamos viviendo, pero sinceramente aunque no estoy trabajando por ahora, creo que es más demandante tener a nuestros hijos en casa las clases en línea, el esposo, todo se junta y cuando menos lo ves ya pasó el día. Solía escribir los sábados cuando mis hijos tomaban clases de Karate, me iba a la librería cercana por tres horas compraba un café y dedicába ese tiempo a escribir, era mi espacio para hacer esto que me agrada tanto, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que se pueda, no doy el día para no impacientarlas pero sí intentaré sea pronto, cuidense mucho con cariño Saadesa. (^_-) (^_^)o(≧o≦)o


	9. AL LIMITE CAPITULO 9

AL LIMITE

CAPITULO 9

Sintió un dolor en su pecho al mirar cómo él se alejaba. Acaso de verdad había entendido que debía dejarla en paz. Y si eso es lo que ella quería por qué le dolía tanto verlo reaccionar de ese modo ¡eres una loca Candy! acaso no es esto lo que querías, que se alejará y te dejé en paz, ahí está, ¡eres libre!pensó.

—¿Candy estas bien? —preguntó Niko, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¡Ah…! que…, si, si estoy bien no te preocupes, creo que me siento un poco cansada.

—¡Pero Candy! apenas comienza la fiesta.

—Ya te lo dije no me siento bien, necesito descansar tengo mucho en que pensar, McLaren nos está haciendo reclamos con el nuevo motor construido para ellos debo revisar algunas cosas en la portátil en dos dias vere a Ronald Dennis en Oxfordshire, así que no me presiones. —se dio media vuelta y no permitió que él insistiera nuevamente.

En la entrada de la villa estaba su hermano Albert, el miro a lo lejos toda la escena, de hecho le sorprendió bastante que Terry no reaccionara agresivo. Al verlo salir siguió sus pasos supuso que tal vez tendría que separar a los chicos de una pelea nuevamente.

—¿Estas bien Candy? no te miras nada bien ¿dime que pasa?

—No es nada Albert, lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada por el trabajo y todavía no empieza la temporada debo tratar de arreglar unos problemas tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Tal vez papá se equivocó y yo no soy capaz de lograr lo que él quería.

—Entiendo —respondió Albert, aunque sabía que le estaba mintiendo, la conocía perfectamente no en balde fue su hermana desde que tuviera ocho años.

—¿Te vas a quedar a dormir aquí? tengo entendido que la tía Martha, tiene listas todas las habitaciones para sus invitados incluyendo a nosotros.

—Oh Albert yo quisiera ir a nuestra casa, aquí en Edimburgo, no quisiera quedarme, él …. —se quedó pensativa.

—Lo sé, él estará aquí, al igual que los demás invitados es el padrino de honor, vaya sorpresa que me lleve al mirarlo en la iglesia, intuía que habría problemas, pero por lo que veo ha reaccionado como gente civilizada eso es bueno por ti, ¿no lo crees hermana?

—Si, me alegra solo tiene un significado, él de verdad ya no siente nada por mí pensó

—Candy es mejor que nos quedemos aquí, no mande alistar la casa, no hay sirvientes ni gente para recibirnos, solo serán dos noches, hoy y mañana, anda por lo que acabo de ver con Terry, no tendrás problemas.

—Pues si no hay remedio —contestó un poco molesta.

Ven vamos te llevo a tu habitación, después volveré al gran salón para bailar un poco.

—Lo siento, no quiero arruinar tu noche.

—No lo has hecho, Karen no vino canceló a último momento, no se lo que paso, pareciera que todo iba muy bien cuando la cite en las oficinas de la Renault, para dar los últimos toques sobre el reportaje de las mejoras de los motores, y los pilotos que formarían parte de la escudería este año, la invite a tomar un cafe, se que hay química entre ambos es perceptible, ella aceptó mi invitación. Pensé que este lugar sería perfecto para dar el siguiente paso, sin embargo no se lo que pasó.

—Y no te dijo ¿por qué cancelo?

—No, ése es el problema y de hecho fue muy cortante conmigo dejo de tutearme y me hablo como señor William Ardlay, la note molesta en voz, era cortante en la llamada —recordó su seca contestación.

—Ella de verdad te interesa por lo que veo, no te habia visto así por nadie hermano.

—Si me gusta mucho, el simple rose de su mano me hace sentir raro y su cercanía me estremece.

—Creo que te puedo entender, pues entonces no desistas, buscala y averigua ¿qué fue lo que pasó?¿y por que se molesto?

—¡¿Se molesto?!

—Ay Albert, como se ve que todavía no conoces a las mujeres.

Albert se quedó pensativo, recordo la tarde que tomaron cafe. Karen respondió entusiasmada que si aceptaba la invitación a la boda de su prima Paty; lo que no sabía era que esa tarde ella haría sus conjeturas pues el le pidió investigara sobre su colega Susana Marlow y la relación con Terry Terry Grandchester. Al paso de los días Karen, supuso que el único interes de invitarla a la boda era solo para darle un reporte sobre Susana Marlow, su mente empezó a idear toda una historia. Era de suponerse alguien como él no se fijaría en mí, yo no se que le ven a la estupida de Susana Marlow, ella debe de llevar récord de todos los hombres con los que se ha acostado, si piensa que seré su cupido para que al final terminé con ella de pareja, ¡se equivoca¡ ¡no pienso ir a esa boda! pensó Karen.

—Tienes razón Candy, hare lo posible por que esa linda Chica sea mi novia, o dejo de llamarme Albert.

—Vaya creo que cupido te pego duro —mencionó Candy en burla—. Solo ten cuidado de que no te descalabre como a mi, creo que en lugar de una flecha me aventó una piedra en la cabeza —ambos rieron.

—Bueno hemos llegado, descansa hermana y recuerda mañana los novios tienen todo un día planeado con sus invitados.

—Ay no me lo recuerdes, tendré que ver a Terry, de hecho creo que tendré que convivir más cerca de él de lo que imaginaba, de haber sabido que él era el padrino de Stear, le hubiese dicho a Paty, que no ha muchas de las cosas que planeo.

—Candy, tu lo amas, no has dejado de hacerlo, si no simplemente él te sería indiferente, se que te hizo daño, y te vi sufrir mucho por él; acaso el amor no es perdonar y dar segundas oportunidades, se ve que siente lo mismo por ti.

—Te equivocas, no siento nada por él —mintió.

—¡Candy…!

—Hasta mañana Albert, el desayuno es a las nueve de la mañana no lo olvides —no lo dejó acabar de hablar y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Se quedó recargada en ella y dio un fuerte suspiro pero después gruño y se dio un pellizco a modo de advertencia. debes de ser fuerte Candy lo entiendes pensó.

Candy sabía perfectamente quién se encontraba en la habitación de al lado a tan solo unos pasos, cada uno de los preparativos de la boda, se los comunicaba Paty. "Los padrinos de honor deben estar juntos qué te parece Candy" recordó.

No podía entender cómo era posible sentir tres cosas a la vez. Rabia, tristeza y amor; por que simplemente no podía dar vuelta a la página y seguir adelante con su vida, volverse a enamorar y entregar su corazón a otra persona como Niko.

En la habitacion de al lado un Terry recostado en su cama estaba igual de pensativo, aunque a diferencia él ignoraba que ella fuera la huésped de la habitación de al lado.

Recordaba cómo había dejado a Candy con el estúpido de Niko en el jardín, no sabía cómo había logrado controlarse. Maldijo entre dientes y solo se dio media vuelta, debía marcharse de la fiesta. No se creía capaz de mostrarse indiferente. Pero justo en ese momento, Elie la madre de Stear le dio alcance.

—Por lo que veo las cosas no han salido tan bien —lo tomó del brazo.

—Asi es, ¡esto es una tontería! ¡debo marcharme de este lugar!

—No lo hagas, ¡por favor! —pidió —. Los novios tienen un dia planeado con los invitados mañana, te lo vuelvo a decir, formas una parte especial en la vida de mi hijo Stear, hoy haz logrado no pelear, que te puedo decir yo misma le daría sus buenos golpes a ese presumido de Niko, por lo poco que hable con él cuando baile tiene aire en el cerebro, no se merece una chica como Candy.

Terry no pudo evitar reír ante las expresiones de Eli.

—¡Me siento furioso! quisiera golpear a alguien.

—Bueno no soy un costal de box así que por favor sigue controlando tu carácter hijo. Te invito un trago ven vamos y después ve a dormir pues mañana tendrás que armarte del verdadero valor, ese que no se da con golpes.

Cuando llegaron a la barra de la recepción, Eli pidió dos JackDaniels dobles.

—Me sorprendes Eli.

—Necesitas un buen trago para relajarte e ir a la cama —el barman entregó sus tragos, ella levantó el vaso y brindó—. ¡Por el amor! brindemos, hay veces que debemos pagar un precio muy alto por el, y tu lo estas haciendo. Es tu autocontrol, pero se que veras resultados creemelo. —chocaron los vasos de cristal.

Solo me enamore del padre de Stear, tuvimos una historia muy peculiar que tal vez algún día te cuente, lo que te puedo decir es que si ella te ama, no soportara tu indiferencia, te lo voy ha explicar así para que me entiendas, es como en las carreras de autos, puedes dejar que tu rival que lleve cierta delantera por segundos y parecer que no eres de peligro a tu oponente, muchas veces él se confiara pero tu ya tienes trazado un plan. Eres un chico inteligente ve un paso adelante de tu oponente, ademas por lo que se, estarás muy cerca de ella, más de lo que imaginas.

—¿Qué quieres decir Eli? ¡no lo comprendo!

Stear se acercó a ambos y no dejo responder a su madre.

—Vaya madre creo que has hecho un buen amigo, ¡oh no me digas que piensas seducir a alguien como tu hijo!

—¡Stear! ¡como te atreves! el podría ser mi hijo —espetó molesta.

—Eres un idiota Stear, lo sabías —de igual modo respondió molesto Terry.

—Están muy susceptibles, era una broma, tu siempre bromeas madre. Y cuando lo hago yo, te ofendes quien te entiende.

—Bueno te disculpo por que es tu boda, pero mira pensandolo bien mm... —dijo mirando a Terry, él ojiazul solo trago saliva—. No se, tal vez tu quisieras presentarme a tu padre, si es igual de guapo que tu me encantaría conocerlo, ah pero eso si, que sea soltero lo aclaró.

Ambos chicos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

—Ya me habia espantado Eli, por un momento pense… pero sabes pensándolo tal vez si, algún día te presenté a mi padre, y así me deje en paz.

—No me digas madre, ¡¿acaso quieres ser duquesa?!

—¡Como dices Stear! no te endiendo.

—Así como lo oyes, el padre de aquí mi querido amigo, es nada menos que el Duque de Grandchester.

—¡Oh lo siento! —dijo apenada Eli—. No quise…

—No te preocupes Eli, yo no tengo nada que ver con mi padre ni con la realeza, hace muchos años decidí mi camino a seguir, soy lo que haz conocido, tal vez algún día también te cuente esa historia, me despido ire a dormir mañana nos vemos.

Madre e hijo lo vieron alejarse.

—Él es un buen chico Stear.

—Si que lo es madre, no en balde lo escogí como padrino, ojala todo se arregle para él y Candy.

Terry con la mirada en el techo, se decía un y otra vez, que aquello no era una buena idea.

Debería haberse negado a ser el padrino de boda de Stear, pero la suya era una amistad de muchos años. No logro dormir solo daba vueltas en la cama. No habia mirado el celular; suponía la fiesta ya habría terminado el sonido de la música dejó de escucharse varias horas atrás.

—¡Necesito aire fresco! está por despuntar el alba.

Salió a correr en los alrededores de la hermosa villa, llegó hasta un hermoso lago aledaño a esta, era una magnífica vista con los primeros rayos del alba. Había un pequeño muelle de madera camino hacia el y se quitó su camiseta y dio un pequeño clavado al agua, el clima era perfecto para nadar.

En esos momentos él no observó que unos ojos verdes lo miraban a lo lejos.

Para Candy era increíble lo que aquel hombre provocaba en ella, tan solo con mirarlo así pudo sentir un calor en su bajo vientre era tan perfecto su bien definido abdomen, sus hombros, ella solo trago saliva al verlo así, aún recordaba las veces que sus manos lo acariciaban con amor y deseo. Tal vez el hecho de que Terry hubiera sido su único amante era la razón por la cual se alteraba así por él.

—¡Candy…! ¡Candy..! —La llamaba Niko, ella se sobresalto al escucharlo y dio media vuelta para ir a su encuentro.

—Niko, aquí estoy, es mejor que volvamos a la villa, debo arreglarme para el desayuno.

—Pero ahí hay un lago, —señaló con su mano—. Quisiera verlo

—¡No!

—Esta bien. Lo que tu digas; todavía hay tiempo, el desayuno es en un par de horas apenas son las 6am ven vamos —la abrazo y la jalo hacia uno de los árboles.

—Niko, tal vez —susurro, no muy segura de si se lo decía a sí misma—. Es solo que….

—No soy Terrence Grandchester —dijo con franqueza—, y nunca lo seré.

—Nunca te lo pediría, no creo que quisieras ser como Terry, eres un tipo estupendo Niko, has estado conmigo siempre apoyándome.

El entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y se acercó a su rostro. Candy soltó su agarre y solo sacudió la cabeza.

—Tu tambien me gustas y mucho Candy, se que lo sabes pero no quiero ser la sombra de de Terrence, ni de ningún otro hombre. Hubo una época en la cual lo hubiera considerado.

—Pero como amigo ¿me aceptas verdad?

—Sí, pero pensaba que eso era lo que querías de mí —dijo ella.

—Si quiero tu amistad, pero aspiraba a algo más sin embargo ayer que te vi bailar con él, estar sentada a su lado y tu mirada al verlo alejarse me ha dicho todo, creeme que por un momento pensé seguir con esto solo para hacerlo rabiar, pero tu eres una gran mujer, ¿no se, si en algún momento se vuelvan a dar las cosas entre ustedes? pero creeme te quiero como amiga y no quiero perder tu amistad.

—Yo tampoco —replicó ella tomando el rostro de Niko, entre su manos. Tenía una mandíbula prominente, con una sombra de barba, rubio y de bellos ojos color miel muy diferentes a los de Terry. Niko era el tipo de hombre del que cualquier otra chica se habría enamorado y acabaría casada con él sin duda. Pero ella no, su corazón no opinaba lo mismo, seguía más que nunca enamorada de Terrence Grandchester.

—Lo siento Niko.

—No lo sientas —dijo él antes de atraerla y acercar su boca a la de ella.

Ladeó la cabeza para besarla y ella cerró los ojos mientras sus labios se encontraban. Luego los separó y le acarició su lengua con la suya. Sabía a menta y aunque no era una sensación desagradable, no había chispa ni siquiera un poco de atracción. Aunque hubiese querido intentarlo con él o con cualquier otro, sabía que estaba atada a unos ojos azul zafiro.

—Bueno supongo estamos llamados a ser solo amigos.

—Niko yo…, yo también esperaba que surgiera algo entre nosotros —dijo sonriendo.

—No tienes que explicar nada Candy, soy consciente de las cosas, anda ven regresemos a la villa debemos alistarnos para el desayuno. La abrazo mientras caminaban.

Unos ojos azules a la distancia miraron toda aquella escena y ante los ojos de él, todo estaba más que claro. Las gotas de su cabello húmedo caían sobre su rostro a modo de mezclarse con unas lágrimas de sus mejillas, por primera vez se sentía tan vulnerable. Candy ella si de verdad había dado vuelta a la página y decidía escribir una nueva al lado de otra persona.

Pero lo cierto era que Niko, hacia unos días atrás se había llevado a la cama a una periodista muy atractiva a la que siempre deseó. En el pasado en todas las oportunidades donde tratase de acercarse, ella prefería seguir a Terrence Grandchester. Después de una noche de pasión recostada sobre su pecho, lo confesó sin temores pues la rubia periodista conocía del desprecio de Niko por Terrence, era muy conocida la rivalidad de ambos en el automovilismo, y entre intimidades en la cama se le fue la lengua y le contó cómo separo a Terrence y Candy con un plan que formarán Charly y ella.

—Fue tan fácil —mencionaba ella—. El estaba loco por ella y supe que se habían casado en secreto ¡esa maldita! ¡me quito por lo que tanto tiempo trabaje! si no era mío no sería de nadie, y Charly ese imbécil también estaba enamorado, fue tan fácil convencerlo que luchara por ella, acepto mi plan debía ir al bar donde se encontraba ella y lloriquear un poco y decirle que estaba enamorado de un imposible ella simplemente no resistió y lo abrazo y ahí estaba yo, más que lista para tomar las fotografías que le hice llegar a Terry, él muy idiota creyó todo, ¡lo puedes creer! ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad de explicar, lo bueno que decía amarla, tanto que lo demostró con su confianza. Y cuando Terry estaba pasando su peor momento entré yo a escena, —rio cínicamente—, si, yo lo emborrache —confesó—. No tuve que poner mucho esfuerzo en eso, lo lleve a su departamento me desnude y tan simple con el celular grabe desde un ángulo que parecía como si ambos disfrutaramos. No estoy segura si Candy vio ese video, pense que el muy idiota volvería a mi lado después de separarse de esa desabrida y no obtuve una sola llamada ¡lo puedes creer! resultó que lo volví a ver en el Memorial de Bob Renault, el idiota me rechazo una vez más. Pero bueno tengo la satisfacción de que no están juntos y en estos momentos tengo a su pretendiente a mi lado.

Niko en ese momento se dio cuenta que Candy y Terry fueron separados por envidia y aunque Candy le gustaba mucho supo que nunca dejaría de se la sombra de Terrence Granchester, era innegable ver que se seguían amando, la forma en cómo bailaban, la manera en que él la sujetó por la cintura, sus miradas, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese par volvieran a estar juntos.

Se quedó pensativo cuando abrazó a Candy para volver a la villa, la quería como amiga y en parte era su jefa trabajaba para la escudería Renault, no, no debía decirle lo que sabía de aquel video. Ni Susana tenía la plena seguridad de que Charly, hubiera enseñado ese video y si lo mencionaba tal vez le causaría dolor, y por otra parte si se lo confesaba se enteraría que se llevó a la cama a Susana Marlow, no, no…, es mejor callarpensó y dio un suspiro mientras la abrazaba para volver a la villa.

—¡Esto es lo que me merezco! —se dijo Terry en voz alta al mirarlos alejarse—. ¡Por mi maldita estupidez! se que le hice tanto daño. Pero con ese idiota no lo soporto, Niko no se merece alguien como ella, ¡es hora de largarme!

Cuando llegó a la villa entró con el único propósito de empacar y largarse de ese lugar entre más lejos estuviese de Candy sería lo mejor. Quien lo vio entrar molesto y subir las escaleras con paso firme fueron Stear y su Madre.

—Creo que alguien se levanto de muy mal humor, y está listo para una pelea de gallos.

—Madre, siempre tienes que bromear de todo.

—¡Stear! sólo digo la verdad ese muchacho está como gallo de pelea.

—Bueno, bueno tienes razón voy hablar con él, además hay un plan "B" mama y esos dos tendrán que arreglar sus diferencias. En un momento bajó, si pregunta por mi Paty, dile dónde estoy.

—Ay Stear tu siempre con tus estadísticas de plan "A" y "B"

—Mama, no te burles yo me entiendo, voy hablar con él.

Toc…. Toc…. Se escuchó la puerta, Terry ignoró los toquidos mientras acomodaba su ropa en su maleta.

—Terry soy yo, Stear.

—Pasa está abierto —respondió enfadado.

—¡¿Que haces Terry?!

—¡Me largo de este lugar! no soy masoquista, he cumplido contigo amigo, fui tu padrino y es un honor para mi, pero no soy un idiota que se quedara mirando como ese par se besuquean si lo hago perderé los estribos y creeme no quieres ver eso aqui en tu primer día de casado. Se que te vas a tu luna de miel y en dos semanas nos vemos en Austria en el comienzo de la temporada disfruta tu luna de Miel —le palmeo el hombro.

—¿Vas ir a Oxfordshire? a la central de Renault para ver lo del motor.

—Si Stear, esperó hablar con el Ingeniero a cargo.

Stear sonrió, sabía que allí se encontrarían solos sin terceros en discordia, solo cruzo los dedos rogando que el plan B, funcionase por que de no ser así tal vez ya no habría arreglo entre ambos.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo creo que esta ves no tarde tanto? tratare de publicar pronto el siguiente, gracias por su apoyo, cariño y comentarios o(≧o≦)o ﾟy a todas las invisibles también (^_-) les agradezco su tiempo de lectura y de soñar junto conmigo en mi locura de esta historia (^_^) nos leemos en el próximo Capítulo.:)


	10. AL LIMITE CAPITULO 10

AL LIMITE

Capitulo 10

Candy miraba por la ventana de su oficina, casi era la hora de su reunión con Ronald Dennis, presidente y encargado de la Escudería McLaren, dio gracias a Dios que no fuera Terry la persona con la que se tuviera que encontrar esa tarde, no es que no quisiera verlo, moría por verlo. Pero fue doloroso para ella darse cuenta que de verdad su historia había llegado a su fin, un final en el que no hay retorno, lo supo en la manera que el partiera de Edimburgo, dio un largo suspiro recordando.

—Candy puedes alcanzarlo —le decía Stear.

—Para que, ¡estas loco!

—Para decirle que lo amas y no estas con Niko, él los miró besándose, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú, si la situación hubiera sido al revez? te aseguro hubieras hecho lo mismo, en algunas cosas son tan parecidos e impulsivos. Lo amas yo lo se.

—¡Esta bien! ¡si! si lo amo, pero me hizo mucho daño y además él se consoló tan fácil en los brazos de esa reportera cuando aún era tan reciente nuestra ruptura, muchas cosas me dicen que él no siente lo mismo por mi, sus acciones dicen otra cosa.

Es verdad sentimos una gran atracción física eso es innegable pero yo no lo voy a buscar Stear, el que debiera insistir es él no lo crees. No, no respondas no quiero saber nada más de él, esto se ha terminado para siempre.

—Stear, déjame hablar con tu amiga por favor —pidió Elie su madre, y el joven se alejó dejándolas a solas en en Jardín.

—Candy se que no me conoces muy bien y tal vez sea muy atrevido de mi parte querer hablar contigo.

—Esta bien Elie, siéntate, se que has escuchado mi conversación con Stear, esta parte de mi vida no es un secreto, tu hijo es como un hermano para mi; pero dime si acaso tu tienes de algunos polvos mágicos o un conjuro para pasar página, porque si es así y los tienes creeme yo los quiero.

—Hija puedo llamarte así.

—Si claro.

—Tu historia no es muy diferente a la mía de joven con el padre de Stear, sabes siempre hubo gente envidiandonos, personas que creímos amigos durante toda una vida, trataron de separarnos, una de ellas fue mi prima Lysa, pero esa es una historia muy larga de contar, el hecho es que no conozco a profundidad tu situación con el Joven Terrence, pero te voy a dar un consejo, vive el momento, ¿que es lo que sientes en este momento? No me respondas a mi, si no a ti misma. No te voy aconsejar lo que mi hijo de ha dicho, de ve y buscalo, ¡no! ¡no! ¡claro que no! somos mujeres estamos para que nos rueguen y nos busquen, ¡si señor!

—Ay Elie, qué cosas dices siempre tienes una manera tan especial de decir las cosas —respondió riendo.

—Pero si vuelves a estar frente a él, no huyas de lo que sientes solo dejate llevar y disfruta la ocasión, tal vez eso de pie a que hablen, solo vive el presente no mires el pasado y no mires hacia el futuro hija. Creelo a veces los mejores momentos de la vida, vienen cuando dejamos de cuestionar, preguntar y rumiar cosas antiguas, mira Archie fue fruto de un momento así, y jamás me arrepentiré.

—Es verdad tal vez nuestro destino sea no estar juntos pero como hubiese querido que nuestra despedida hubiese sido tan distinta no con dolor, nunca supe porque me alejo de su lado, ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de hablar, solo me boto como una muñeca vieja.

Entiendo, guardas rencores pasados, ¡pero acaso dime! ¿no te gustaria conocer en que te equivocaste?

—¡¿Como dices Elie?!

—Mira... tal vez tu si te equivocaste e hiciste algo malo que lo decepcionó y lastimó a él, y por eso actúo de ese modo. No es que lo justifique, pero ustedes dos aunque no vuelvan a estar juntos merecen hablarse con toda la verdad y decir adiós sin dolor, pienso que sera lo mejor para ti mi niña —posó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia en modo de apoyo—. Es necesario para poder avanzar y mirar hacia un futuro, si no quedarás estancada en esta relación. Un adiós donde él te diga por que te sacó de su vida, pues aún hoy te lo sigues preguntando hija, este es el consejo que esta vieja te puede dar.

—¡Oh Elie! tu vieja de ninguna manera, eres muy hermosa cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte a su lado como pareja.

—¡Ay Candy! Yo ya no estoy para eso; pero sabes, no te voy a negar que he salido con personas, tenido encuentros casuales como cualquier mujer, pero no, nunca me he sentido como con Garret el padre de Stear. Y con el padre de Archie, aunque en ese encuentro me sentí muy atraída por aquel hombre, sus brazos y caricias me llenarán de confort, se que que tal vez me sentí de ese modo por la gran depresión por la que estaba atravesando, yo vibre en los brazos de aquel hombre y sentí que había encontrado un refugio para mi alma adolorida, solo fueron encuentros fugaces por una semana pero decidí decir adiós antes de que aquel sentimiento creciera, no sabíamos nada el uno del otro. Mis hijos como debes saber piensan miento, pero que se le va hacer asi es la vida y debemos seguir adelante. Tu debes hacerlo querida te hará un gran bien hablar con él sinceramente creeme.

—Toc... Toc... —el sonido de la puerta la trajo devuelta al presente.

—Si adelante —contestó Candy.

—Señorita Ardlay, el señor Ronald Dennis ha llegado lo he hecho pasar a la sala de juntas y esta junto con el Joven Terrence Granchester

—menciono su secretaría.

—¡Como has dicho!

—¿Pasa algo señorita Candy? ¿Hice algo que no debía? —pregunto asustada al verla reaccionar así.

—No, es solo que la junta solo estaba programada con el señor Ronald Dennis.

—Si, lo se, pero no pude decir nada, ellos me preguntaron si habría algún problema que el señor Terrence estuviera presente y dije que no, pues es el otro socio del señor Ronald por lo que tengo entendido.

—Si, asi es, no te preocupes haz hecho bien ofréceles un café o algo de beber voy enseguida.

Candy sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco y su corazón se aceleraba.

—¡Qué haces aquí! —dio un resoplido para

sí—. Pero bueno tarde o temprano sabrías quien es la encargada en Ingeniería de la Escudería Renault, es momento de hablar de negocios, así que trata de controlarte Candy y haz sentir orgulloso a papá.

Acomodo su cabello, se puso su blazier y sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso para mirarse y retocó su labial.

Al entrar a la sala de juntas ambos caballeros se quedaron con la boca abierta pero uno más que otro. Ronald retomó la compostura y reaccionó, se levantó del asiento para saludar a la rubia.

—Mucho gusto señor Ronald soy Candice White Ardlay, se que siempre hizo tratos con mi padre y nunca habíamos tenido el gusto de conocernos.

—Oh el placer es mío señorita Ardlay, es usted muy bella su padre no mentía cuando hablaba de usted.

—Oh es usted muy amable señor Ronald. Buenas tardes señor Grandchester saludo Candy a Terry.

Ronald observó la mirada de ambos y preguntó: -¡cómo! ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

—Si, señor Ronald, por favor tomemos asiento —dijo tratando de evadir el tema.

—Bueno Terry, no piensas saludar, acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones, no respondiste al saludo de la señorita.

—¡Oh si! Perdon —lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó y extendió su mano a Candy.

Ese simple roce los hizo estremecer, fue como si una corriente eléctrica fuera lanzada a ambos.

—Bien vamos directo a lo que han venido, y es tocar el tema del motor que Renault construyó para ustedes este año —dijo tratando de disimular lo que sentía con Terry ahí presente.

—Se que el piloto Granchester no se sintió agusto y piensan hay un problema en el sistema de MGU-H, el motor de recuperación de energía térmica, tal vez no se está aprovechando la energía cinética generada por el movimiento del cigüeñal, al 100% y haya una falla y no aproveche la energía calorífica procedente de los gases del motor de combustión y por eso su piloto siente que el motor no responde como debe, oh tal vez sea el mal humor con el que siempre corre su piloto pues varios testigos me han contado lo que pasó en la pretemporada.

Terry estaba embelesado, mirarla hablar de aquel modo, es verdad que sabía ella amaba los carros y el mundo del automovilismo. Cómo había podido estar casado con ella por un año y conocerla tan poco, esa manera de hablar y ese traje que traía puesto la hacía verse tan sexy, no puedo evitar mirar su blusa de seda blanca y los dos pequeños botones abierto que permitían mirar un poco de piel inmediatamente su mente recordó que había de bajo de esa blusa de seda que pudo sentir un pequeño dolor en su entrepierna; pero al escuchar sus palabras reaccionó

"El mal humor de su piloto" es como si le hubiesen dado una cachetada.

—¡¿Que dices?! el motor simplemente no me respondió, ¡como te atrevez a decir que fue mi mal humor! estás loca.

—Señor Granchester, yo solo repito lo que mucha gente miró, de hecho si no me equivoco pensaron que te irías a los golpes sobre tu jefe técnico.

—Pues estan equivocados de hecho si no mal recuerdo y usted lo sabe bien señorita hace una semana fui el padrino de bodas de mi jefe técnico creo que eso aclara sus palabras y conjeturas no lo cree. ¡deja de Jugar con migo Candy!

—¡Como! ¿ustedes dos se conocen? entonces no es imaginación mía —preguntó Ronald.

—Si, es mi esposa.

—Tu ex esposa, ¡tu y yo, ya no somos nada!

—¡Como! no lo puedo creer, entonces ella fue la chica con la que te casaste y nunca nos presentaste.

—Si, es ella.

—Si, pero el y yo ya no somos nada —respondió Candy molesta al ver como Terry, había convertido el momento en una discusión-. Pero eso solo fue un error y locura, creo que las copas de una noche nos hicieron hacer tonterías.

Al escuchar esas palabras Terry, sintió un como si le dieran un golpe en el pecho, aquella confesión de ella le dolía.

—No es verdad, no fue una noche de copas tu lo sabes bien Candy, yo te...

—ella no lo dejó terminar la frase.

—Mira eso ya no tienen importancia, el hecho es que tu y yo no somos nada, y están aquí por negocios, le pido una disculpa señor Ronald, hablemos sobre lo concerniente al motor, se que no están contentos. Qué les parece si el motor construido para la escudería Renault, lo aceptan a cambio y me quedo con el que se les había entregado, así usted no creerán que es algo que nosotros hayamos provocado oh queremos que pase. El nombre "Renault" está de por medio y si ustedes fallan por lo consiguiente nosotros también todo es una cadena. Patrocinadores me darían la espalda, si así ya hablan de mi lo se, por el simple hecho de ser mujer y estar a cargo de toda una escudería no quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo. ¿qué les parece? les doy un momento a solas para que lo discutan como socios.

Minutos después de haberlos dejado solos Candy regresó a la sala de reuniones.

—Lo hemos pensado señorita Ardlay, es un trato justo, supongo que usted se hará cargo de todo y contactará a nuestro Ingeniero técnico Stear Cornwell, al igual que a su jefe técnico de esta temporada para realizar todo.

—Si, por eso no se preocupen yo hablare con mi jefe tecnico, —ella mintió no quiso decir que ella sería la jefa en toda la temporada, era mejor así, su discusión de minutos atrás dejaba más que claro por que no debía de saberlo Terry.

—Bueno si es así dejen todo en mis manos yo me haré cargo señor Ronald, créame no se arrepentirá de este año haber confiado en la escudería Renault, para la construcción de sus motores.

—¡¿Y yo estoy pintado?! quiero recordarte que soy socio de Ronald, no me ignores solo te estas dirigiendo a él.

—¡Terry! —mencionó Ronald sorprendido de ver actuar así a Terry.

—Disculpe señor Granchester en ningun momento quise...

—Deja de actuar ya Candy, si tienes algo que decirme dímelo, pero no me ignores eso si no lo soporto, y quiero aclararte que sigues siendo mi esposa.

—Creo que mejor me retiro —masculló Ronald al ver como empezaba a subir de tono la discusión—. Solo recuerden que del odio al amor tan solo hay un paso —mencionó burlón y se escabulló antes que alguno de los dos pudieran decirle algo.

—Terrence es mejor que te vayas por favor, todo referente a los negocios de Renault con McLaren quedó concluido.

—Si pero lo nuestro no —le dijo acercándose hacia ella unos pasos.

Ella se paro de impulso y quiso correr hacia la puerta de salida, pero él fue más ágil y obstruyó su camino, parándose frente a ella.

—¡¿Ah dónde crees que vas pecas?!

—Eres un estúpido Terry.

—Vez ya no soy Terrence, algo dentro de ti me sigue llamando Terry.

El se acercó a ella y bajó la cabeza para mirarla y ella echó hacia atrás.

—¿Lo sientes? Dime que lo sientes, esto que nos pasa al estar juntos uno del otro.

—¿Si y no? —respondió Candy, nerviosa.

—¿Por favor quieres que hablemos de ello?

—Si. Se que lo nuestro terminó hace más de un año, y nunca fuiste capaz de decirme el porque. Aún hoy sigo sin entenderlo.

Él sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Candy había creído que había superado todo lo que había pasado, pero al creer que falleció en esa carrera se dio cuenta que lo amaba más que nunca, tan solo de recordarlo lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

—No me gusta sentirme así, no me gusta sentir la sensación de desearte y sentirme...

vulnerable pensó ella.

—Lo siento. Nunca quise hacerte daño, no fui consciente de lo que hacía —dijo acercándose.

Candy podía sentir sus labios rozando los suyos y cerró los ojos.

Sabía que debía apartarse de él, y si no lo hacía se arrepentiría tal vez de aquello por la mañana, pero no quería estar en ese momento en ningún otro sitio su cuerpo gritaba por el, llevaba demasiado tiempo sola y estaba exitada.

Podía ser tal vez la despedida que nunca habían tenido, por la forma en que había terminado todo entre ellos. Había intentado pasar página de verdad que lo había intentado pero no había sido posible, Tal vez si la despedida hubiera sido diferente pensó.

Recordó las palabras de Elie "solo vive el ahora, no mires el pasado ni el futuro" Terry la tomó por la cintura y deposito un beso en aquellos labios con los que soñará más de una vez, eran manjar de los Dioses para él, los besos de ella eran dulces, delicados por los cuales en ese momento él sentía brotaba elixir de vida para él.

El beso se hizo más profundo sus lenguas se enredaban, sus respiraciones empezaron a ser más agitadas, ambos pedían más uno del otro. Terry tomó su trasero con las manos y la estrechó contra su pelvis. Ella separó las piernas y se frotó contra él. Al apartarse vio que tenía los labios húmedos de besarla y los ojos entornados. Sintió el bulto de su erección y supo que estaba tan excitado como ella.

—No no quería hacer eso —dijo él dando un paso atras, ¡perdona perdoname!

—Yo tampoco, pero sinceramente, Terry, creo que esto es algo que necesitamos. Lo se.

—Yo también. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. La tomó de la mano, y salió de la oficina con ella.

—Señorita Candy —apresurada dijo su secretaria—. ¿Todo está bien? ¿necesita algo?

—Ella necesita su bolso -mencionó Terry.

—En un momento la traigo.

—mencionó la secretaria.

Ambos salieron de las oficinas Renault. El aire de la noche era fresco, las estrellas brillaban y la luna era presente. Al oírle suspirar Candy, se volvió a mirarlo. Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, Por la forma en que tenía las piernas separadas supo que todavía estaba excitado, y cuando lo miro pareció que dudaba.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? —le pregunto el.

—¿Y Tu?

—En lo absoluto, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada.

Recorrió la escasa distancia entre ambos y acaricio su cabello en una forma tierna y le sonrío. Ella tomó la iniciativa lo enredó del cuello con sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente.

—Estoy donde quiero estar.

—Es todo lo que quería oír —dijo antes de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla nuevamente.

La abrazó y se dirigieron a su carro en silencio, el le abrió la puerta y subió.

Ella había echado de menos aquello, siempre le había gustado sentirse abrazada por él al caminar, se sentía tan bien aquello, No quería recordar todas las razones por las que no debería de estar disfrutando aquello. Quería disfrutar la noche, llevarse buenos recuerdos de Terry, y olvidar los dolorosos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio en el carro él logró decir:

—Quiero compensarte por todo.

—¡No te entiendo Terry!

—Se que fui un estúpido Candy, Ambos sabemos lo mal que me he comportado y ahora me arrepiento.

Llegaron al gran hotel Belmond Le Manoir aux Quat'Saisons, lugar donde se estaba hospedado Terry, en Oxfordshire. Terry se volvió para mirarla.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Ella sacudió la cabeza —No en lo absoluto respondió.

Aquel era el hombre del que se había enamorado, No era habitual verlo en aquella faceta, el Terry apasionado e impulsivo que ella conocía la hubiera tomado y hecho el amor en aquella oficina.

—Todavía te deseo Terry. ¿Y tu?

—Estaría muerto si no lo hiciera —le lanzó un sonrisa seductora.

Había un silencio absoluto en el cuarto de baño, levanto su rostro para mirarse al espejo verdaderamente estás loca Candy lo sabes se dijo. Él estaba siendo muy respetuoso con ella y era algo que agradecía. Mas de una vez le había preguntado si estaba segura. Y lo cierto es que no tenía dudas de que lo deseaba. Ya no era una niña, sabía que aquel hombre esperándola en la habitación la deseaba tanto o más que ella a él. No se había acostado con nadie el año y medio atrás no era obsesa en el sexo, pero los instintos que él despertaba en ella eran verdaderamente temibles. Sonrió al mirarse al espejo estaba sonrojada de solo pensar en ello, quería volver a sentirse entre sus brazos por última vez, una despedida digna para seguir adelante en su vida.

Se miró no se veía mal, soltó la coleta que traía puesta y dejó suelto su ondulado cabello, sabía que a él le encantaba mirarla de esa manera, guiño su ojo antes de volver a la habitación.

Terry había encendido la pequeña lámpara al lado de la cama, esa tenue luz iluminaba la habitación, lo miro de pie parado junto a la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Él se había quitado la camisa y no puedo evitar recorrer con los ojos los músculos de su espalda.

* * *

Bueno aquí estamos con un Capítulo mas espero les guste, viene una parte linda pero no garantizo es el final? ﾟﾘﾆ no tardaré tanto en el que viene, ya estoy trabajando en él, gracias por leerme y darme todo su apoyo, gracias por sus mensajes privados y los no privados de verdad valoro y aprecio cada uno espero que se encuentren bien ustedes y sus seres amados con cariño Saadesa o(≧o≦)o(^_-)


	11. AL LIMITE CAPITULO 11

AL LÍMITE

Capítulo 11

* * *

Era increíble la manera de cómo tan solo al mirarlo se estremeció todo su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Ahí estaba parado de espaldas frente a ella, cuántas veces había recordado su cuerpo estrechandola contra sí, haciedole el amor.

Un calor la invadió por completo era evidente que entre ambos había un deseo incontrolable. Estaba descalza dió unos pasos sin hacer ruido, sus pies se hundían en la alfombra, anhelaba abrazarlo por detrás y perderse en él. Candy esto es un locura acabarás más lastimada que nunca, para ti será entregar el alma y para él solo será un acostón más, como aquel vídeo... pensó.

Se dió la media vuelta para regresar al baño tomar su bolso, zapatos y salir de aquel lugar. Todo era una total y estúpida locura. Cuando el la escucho se dió la media vuelta.

—¡Candy! —la llamó, ella se detuvo en la puerta del baño al escuchar su voz, él caminó hacia ella y la abrazo por detrás diciéndole—: ¿Acaso te has arrepentido pecosa?

Esas palabras dichas en un beso en su oído, despertaron aún más el deseó en ella, hubo un silencio absoluto en el cuarto y pudo escuchar su propia respiración agitada.

Él tomó con delicadeza y deslizó su cabello de lado para poder besar su cuello. Con aquel beso ella sintió unas ansias incontrolables, estaba deseando que lo que estaba apunto de pasar llenará aquel vacío que sentía en su vida hace más de año y medio.

El podía sentir un torbellino de sensaciones; pero está vez quería ser tierno y no arrebatado como la mayoría de la veces, si ella estaba ahí, es porque en su relación había algo que salvar, podría conquistarla nuevamente y aspirar a su perdón, se propuso que esa noche con cada caricia y beso le haría saber cuánto la amaba.

El prosiguió con los besos en su cuello y oído, le abrazó y empezó a buscar los botones hasta lograr desabrochar aquella blusa de seda blanca en la que horas atrás cuando la miro vestida de esa forma no pudo evitar recordar aquellos senos que tantas veces disfrutará, al lograr desabrochar todos los botones jalo de la blusa de lado y dejó al descubierto su hombro, prosiguió con los besos jalando de lado el tirante de su sostén. Al acariciar sus senos por encima del sujetador descubrió que era de broches delanteros y con un ágil movimiento desabrochó de él dejando expuestos ambos senos. Ella al sentir sus cálidas manos masajearlos no pudo evitar pegarse a él e inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás en un jadeo que fue música para los oídos de Terry, en ese momento con su mano la tomó de la barbilla y giró un poco de su cabeza para lograr besarla.

Ella solo se dejó llevar y recibió sus dulces labios, enrroscando su lengua con la de él, entre jadeos él la aprisionó contra la pared bajo el cierre de su falda y la dejó caer al piso dejándola solo con unas sexys bragas color nude de encaje, la volteó de modo que quedaran frente a frente, la despojó totalmente de la blusa y el sostén. El la tomó por el trasero para levantarla de suelo y pegarla a su miembro erecto, y ella lo rodeó; aunque él todavía tenía el pantalón, Candy sintió a la perfección su masculinidad. Ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y sintió su cálido aliento antes de que sus labios tocaron su cuello y recorría con su lengua el valle de sus pechos hasta llegar y apoderarse de uno de sus pezones, lamía y succionaba de ellos con devoción, dejó de ser la Candy cabal para convertirse en una mujer ansiosa llena de deseo. Ella sintió crecer su erección aún más por encima de la ropa. Él la besaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, en cada beso y caricia; aunque no hubiera palabras le decía cuánto la amaba y le había hecho falta. El la bajo y ella de inmediato desabrochó de su pantalón bajó la cremallera, introdujo la mano en sus calzoncillos, tomó su miembro erecto y lo recorrió de abajo arriba, pasando un dedo por la punta en cada caricia.

—Terry —jadeó.

Ella sonrió y continúo con sus caricias lo podía sentir duro y perfecto para ella.

El la besó nuevamente introduciendo su lengua en su boca, distrayendo sus caricias que estaban a punto de volverlo loco. Quería sentirla, estar dentro de ella y por fin olvidar esa sensación de vacío desde el día que la echará de su vida.

A continuación él bajó la prenda restante de ella, la admiro totalmente desnuda. Cuánto más sentía su mirada penetrante ella sentía sus pezones endurecerse más y sentir la cálida humedad de su entrepierna. El iba hablar cuando ella posó un dedo sobre sus labios, y enredó su cuello con su brazos para besarlo y en un impulso nuevamente él la tomó por sus caderas, la levantó y ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, la llevó a la cama, ella empujó ligeramente las caderas invitándolo quería sentirlo dentro, pero él la tomó de la manos y la hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama. Él tiró de ella y se colocó sobre su regazo. Candy sintió la punta de su miembro sobre su entrada. Él se hundió lentamente antes de pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ya no tomo la píldora.

—Vaya —alcanzó a decir Terry—. ¿Tienes preservativos?

—No lo sé, déjame revisar mi bolso, —ella volvió deprisa con uno.

Los celos se apoderaron de él y lo hicieron pensar tantas cosas, si ella tenía un preservativo en su bolso quería decir: ¿que ella y Niko? Maldita sea pensó

Ella lo vio cambiar su cara mientras se lo ponía.

—Tal vez es mejor que me vaya —masculló la rubia incorporándose, al ver su expresión en el rostro.

El reaccionó y no la dejo hacerlo, la tomó por sus muñecas y la sujetó con una sola mano. Candy se arqueo y sintió sus pezones contra su pecho y el depósito su miembro en su entrepierna y ahueco sus caderas antes de hundirse en ella.

Era más grande de lo que ella recordaba, una vez se acoplaron él empujó un poco más, un jadeo salió de la boca de Candy y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Te he echado de menos —admitió Terry.

Ella se mordió el labio antes de admitir que de igual modo era para ella, lo escuchó suspirar antes de que el empezara a moverse. Con cada embestida sentía la punta de su miembro en el lugar perfecto, era increíble como se acoplaban, la soltó de los brazos y ella se aferró a sus hombros, levantó sus piernas abrazando sus glúteos con sus talones empujándolo hacia sí, quería sentirlo cada vez más adentro, el ritmo fue en aumento, ambos se perdieron en su mundo propio, aquel mundo mágico que a pesar de su separación ahí estaba ese lazo invisible uniendolos nuevamente, tal vez se hubieron separado pero la manera en como existía esa danza de amor entre ambos decía más que mil palabras. Una y otra vez Terry entraba en ella entre jadeos, ambos se miraron a los ojos y en ese momento con un sonido ahogado la llamo antes de correrse.

—¡Candy...! ¡te amo!

Ella no le respondió. Moría por decirle de igual modo que lo amaba y no había podido olvidarlo. Pero qué caso tiene este solo es un adiós para cerrar un ciclo de mi vida que había quedado inconcluso pensó. Mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Sabía que aquello solo era la aventura de una noche, la oportunidad de pasar página sin resentimientos.

Pero se trataba de Terry su primer y único amor verdadero y distanciarse de él a la mañana siguiente sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Terry se colocó al lado de ella y de igual modo su respiración volvía a la normalidad. La estrechó con fuerza y Candy solo apoyo su cabeza en su pecho cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del aroma y su piel. La Mano de Terry subía y bajaba por la espalda de Candy, inhalaba el olor de su cabello, para él era increíble tenerla así nuevamente entre sus brazos, sabía que debían hablar de muchas cosas pero ya habría tiempo por la mañana.

Él sabía que en la manera en como hicieron el amor, ella lo quería, no se lo dijo; la entendía perfectamente todavía marcaba cierta distancia y era entendible sabía que la hirió y era obvio ella no quería ser lastimada otra vez.

El se levantó al verla dormitar fue al baño para asearse y quitar el preservativo.

—¡Mierda se rompió el preservativo! —exclamó.

Sabía que no era un buen momento para que Candy quedará embarazada y pensarlo a él lo llenaba de dicha un hijo de ambos pero quería ir lento para reconquistar y recuperar el camino perdido con ella, debía sanar heridas profundas que sabía muy bien había formado en la vida de Candy. Estaba dispuesto a sanarlas con amor, entrega y cualquier cosa que ella necesitase para poder pedirle nuevamente se convierta en su esposa.

Salió del baño y la observó en la cama con su bello rostro y su respiración acompasada, su cabello alborotado sobre la almohada, tomó la envoltura del preservativo y observó que había caducado hacía más de un año.

—¡Ay Candy! no lo puedo creer, no sé cómo lo tomarás cuando te lo diga, y no sé si deba decirlo, para mí sería el regalo más perfecto que la vida pudiera regalarme, pero creo nulas las posibilidades de que quedes embarazada. -suspiró profundamente.

Ella al sentir su presencia abrió sus ojos, y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Terry, ¿estás bien? —le pregunto y se apoyó en un codo para incorporarse.

La sábana con la que se había cubierto se deslizó dejando al descubierto sus senos, él sin poderlo evitar posó su mirada en en ellos y trago saliva y de golpe volvió a sentir endurecer su miembro debajo de la toalla enredada en su cintura.

—Eh... Candy, no sé cómo decirte esto...

—No me digas nada no hace falta que hablemos esta noche. Esto que ha pasado... me alegró es algo que necesitaba y parece que tú también.

—Candy...

—Terry ambos hemos sido conscientes de esto y lo queríamos, te lo pido no digas nada más.

Ella se levantó de la cama y él preguntó en un impulso —¿Acaso piensas marcharte?

De ningún modo se lo permitiría.

—¿A dónde vas Candy? -preguntó temeroso de escuchar decir que se marcharía.

—Necesito asearme tu ya has tomado un baño, me gustaría enjuagarme antes de volver a la cama -le sonrió.

La miró alejarse y entrar al baño al escuchar que ella abrió la regadera, fue al baño y entro a la ducha con ella.

—¡Terry! ¿que haces?

—Me quiero bañar igual que tu ¿acaso no puedo pecosa?

—Pero tu ya tomaste un ba.. —No la dejó terminar la frase al besarla.

—Te deseó y te necesito le dijo entre besos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron prender el fuego en el interior de Candy nuevamente, y él estuvo encantado de recibir los resultados de la reacción de su cuerpo. Para él, ella era preciosa y jamás había sentido el deseo tan poderoso de hacer suya a una mujer, cuando se besaron nuevamente Candy respondió abrazándolo, era algo tan erótico estar de ese modo bajo el agua caliente recorriendo el cuerpo de ambos, él deslizaba sus labios de una manera erótica y sensual. Ella sentía como si estuviera ardiendo, su bajo vientre punsaba quería sentirlo dentro de ella una vez más.

Era una mezcla de placer y tortura a la vez, él se retiró y tomó el jabón y la esponja

—No pares —suplicó Candy, al sentir que se retiraba.

Fue recompensada con más besos, deslizó su lengua entre su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que viese colores tras sus ojos cerrados. El se hinco y con toda la calma posible empezó a deslizar la esponja entre su piernas.

—¡Terry...! ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo que probar de ti oh me volveré loco.

Prosiguió enjabonando su estómago y después con pequeños movimientos circulares masajeaba sus pechos, ella por instinto se pegó al cristal del baño y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir sus caricias, el hincado tomó una de sus piernas y la paso por su hombro y su cara quedó frente a la intimidad de ella, probó del elixir de su centro, ella gemía de placer al sentir como con su boca probaba de su punto más íntimo, con movimientos circulares lamia y chupaba de su boton, las caderas de Cady empezaron a moverse en pequeños movimientos, siguió probando de ella con devoción hasta que el cuerpo de Candy se tensó y gimió pronunciando su nombre

—¡Oh Terry...!

Al saber que ella había llegado al éxtasis se levantó y la miró, los ojos de ambos estaban oscurecidos de pasión y deseo. Un halo magnético los rodeaba a ambos, era una fusión entre ambos vivida como nunca antes, sus cuerpos exhalaban una química poderosa haciéndolos sentir en las nubes.

Le pedí tanto al universo volver estar así, tan cerca de ti, para poder demostrar lo arrepentido que estoy por lo que hice, te he lastimado tanto y con cada beso y caricia quiero que sepas cuánto te amo pensó Terry, al verla tan bella y seductora con su mejillas sonrojadas y recuperado la respiración.

—¿Pasá algo Terry? —pregunto al sentir su mirada tan profunda, le encantaba perderse en esos ojos azul profundo.

—Candy yo...

—No lo digas por favor, solo hazme el amor otra vez —pidió suplicante.

Ella sabía en el fondo de su corazón lo que iba decir era un "Te amo" y no quería hacer caso de esas palabras, sería aún más difícil la despedida si lo escuchaba decirlo. Este era el adiós.

Lo cierto era que para ella esas palabras dolerían, aunque le dijera Te Amo, nunca cambiaría el que ni siquiera, se preocupo por el bebé que llevaba en su vientre, era de él, un bebé de ambos. Y el día que lo perdiera ni siquiera una llamada, eso la había lastimado más que nada.

Tal vez lo de la periodista Susana Marlowe lo perdonaría pero el no haber tenido ni un ápice de amor por aquel bebé que venía en camino, es algo que la carcomía, y sabía que si tocaba ese tema todo acabaría peor que nunca, lo único que quería es una despedida la cual recordar sin resentimientos ni dolor.

Lo cierto es que Candy ignoraba que Charly no le dijo nada a Terry, de la pérdida del bebé ni de su viaje a Estados Unidos para ver a la rubia.

Unos meses atrás él día que Charly le confesara la verdad a Terry un torbellino paso en su mente y pensó que su bebé tendría casi dos años y enterarse en Richmond cuando viera a Candy que ese bebé nunca nació fue un golpe duro para Terry, uno más duro que el de las costillas rotas oh la pierna lastimada, quería decirle todo lo que hizo Charly, pero supo que habría tiempo, sus caricias le decían que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Y escucharla decir solo "hazme el amor" dejó de pensar y se entregó al deseo y órdenes de ella.

La sujeto por el trasero y la levantó enredando sus piernas en la cintura, pegándole a la pared del baño, e introdujo su miembro haciéndole sacar un gemido ahogado. Sus pelvis quedaron pegadas uno del otro, él empezó a menearse a empujar más profundo el vaivén de sus cuerpos parecía un baile que seguían por instinto, ella empezó a moverse más deprisa.

—Despacio, despacio, disfrutemos este momento, quiero durar un poco más así mmm... Candy!

Besaba sus senos y los succionaba al mismo tiempo que se meneaban, ella dio un grito ahogado era totalmente exquisito que agarró a Terry con fuerza por el cuello, ambos poco a poco en el candente meneo llegaron al clímax y ella depositó su cara en su pecho húmedo por el agua que seguía corriendo de la regadera.

Entonces él se sintió débil de la pierna, lo seguía molestando, nos se lo había dicho a nadie del equipo. Y ella sintió ganas de llorar por la experiencia, había sido algo tan perfecto. Sus lágrimas fueron imperceptibles para Terry, el agua en su rostro no permitió que él viera que lloraba.

—¿Te encuentras bien Terry? —preguntó al verlo cojear un poco.

—No es nada, después del accidente de repente siento un poco de dolor pero es pasajero.

Ambos salieron de la ducha y volvieron a la cama nuevamente.

El la jalo hacia si depositando su cabeza en su brazo y con la otra la abrazó. Terry recordó lo del preservativo, está vez no habían usado nada, prefirió no decirle nada, sabía que ahora ya existía la pastilla de un día después lo más seguro es que ella la tomaría, ella estaba consiente que la segunda vez no usaron ninguna protección.

—Necesitamos hablar Candy.

—Està bien hagamos un trato, yo acepto hablar contigo de lo que tú quieras, si tú hablas con tu padre.

—¡Que estupidez¡ —le respondió algo molesto-. Yo no necesito hablar nada con ese señor.

—Bueno pues yo también no necesito hablar nada contigo.

—¡Candy...! —resoplo Terry, no es justo lo que me estás pidiendo, tu no sabes nada de mi relación con ese hombre.

Ella se separó de su abrazo y se sentó observando a Terry.

—Te equivocas yo hablé con tu padre en Richmond, hay cosas que tú necesitas saber.

—Eres una entrometida lo sabías, se lo que estás haciendo, solo quieres distrame esta noche y no lo lograrás entiendes pecosa —dijó jalando de la sábana dejándola totalmente desnuda.

De inmediato él supo que estaba listo para hacerle el amor nuevamente, se acercó a ella seductor y empezó a besarla y acariciarla, ella trato de zafarse de su agarre y le fue imposible, entre jugueteos y caricias ella quedó montada encima de él.

—Prometelo —le decía mientras se meneaba.

—¡Oh Candy! me vas a volver loco, lo sabes.

Ella se detuvo. —Prometelo —volvió a pedir.

—Está bien, está bien lo que tú quieras,

—con sus manos la tomó por el trasero, y la obligó a volver a menear su cadera.

—Eres tan hermosa —le decía mientras acariciaba con sus manos sus senos.

Era tan excitante mirarla de ese modo, encima de el moviendose como una experta amazona, su cabellos sueltos y húmedos, la vio echar la cabeza hacía atrás y supo que ambos llegarían al clímax nuevamente. Ella se dejó caer en su pecho y él la abrazó permanecieron así por unos minutos, él empezó a cerrar los ojos, ella se levantó y se dirijo al baño.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Debo enjuagarme, duerme otra vez no tardaré.

Terry escuchó el sonido de la regadera y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Al despertarse por la luz cegadora del sol, Terry abrió los ojos con un leve dolor de cabeza.

Lo que vio era una habitación con su ropa esparcida por todo el piso, miro al lado de la cama y ella no estaba, se sobresalto; pero se escuchaba el agua correr en la regadera.

—¡Candy...! ¿Otra vez te estás bañando? Te vas a deslavar mujer. —se levantó y fue a la ducha ella no estaba ahí. Cuánto tiempo estuvo así el agua, se preguntó. Cerro la llave, y dió un golpe en al lavamanos.

—¡Eres un estúpido Terry!

Volvió a la habitación y empezó a vestirse a toda prisa, al llegar al lobby del hotel preguntó en recepción por Candy.

—Oh si señor Granchester, la señorita ha dejado una nota para usted. El pensó que tal vez le diría que fue por ropa a su casa, sabía estaba viviendo ahora ahí en Oxfordshire al ser la jefa técnico de Renault, o tal vez fue por algo de desayunar.

A quien engañas estúpido tú sabes perfectamente qué significa esto pensó.

Abrió el pequeño sobre con cuidado y leyó:

Terry:

Es difícil siempre decir adiós, esto fue algo maravillosos, quería borrar de mi mente aquella despedida tan dolorosa, ya no quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó, solo quiero seguir adelante con mi vida, estaba estancada en ese adiós, y este adiós es como siempre me lo imaginé. Sigamos adelante, hay cosas muy dolorosas que no nos permitirían ser felices, te deseo lo mejor en este campeonato entrégate a él en cuerpo y alma, solo como tú lo sabes hacer. Disfruta de lo que tanto amas, que es correr. Te recordare siempre.

P.D Recuerda que me haz hecho una promesa, no te niegues la oportunidad, de hablar con tu padre, eres afortunado de tenerlo aún con vida.

Con cariño Candice White Ardlay.

—¡Candy...! ¡No! ¡Por favor no! Se que me amas, te sentí anoche, tu cuerpo me lo dijo, las cosas no se van a quedar así.

* * *

Hola chicas gracias por la espera y sus lindos comentarios siempre, los privados y los no privados, agradezco el apoyo a esta historia. Una idea que rondo mi mente desde que ví la serie de F1 en Netflix, y decidí hacerlo, me dijeron avientate es por eso que está historia está en proceso no es que ya tenía un borrador como mis demás historias, gracias por su paciencia y espero haber llenado las espectativas de una noche de pasión de nuestros rebeldes. Siempre es un gusto leer sus comentarios es motivación para cualquier escritor. Les mando un abrazo y espero se encuentren bien ustedes y sus seres queridos. Este Capitulo ya estaba en Whattpad desde hace semanas; pero no habia tenido la oportunidad de subirlo en FF, Les pido nuevamente disculpas por la falta de actualizacion yo misma no leo historias en proceso pero son cosas que han estado fuera de mis manos, los momentos por los que estamos viviendo son dificiles tengo tres hijos todos con escuela en linea y los sabados que ellos tomaban Karate se terminaron, esas eran simpre mis tres horas de escritura en una cafeteria y cuando e intentado sentarme a escribir simpre hay alguien que dice mama! prometo trarar de actualizar hare todo lo posible un saludo y Dios las bendiga


End file.
